Can you put the past away?
by lileigh760
Summary: Tommy's been gone for a year dealing with a death in the family and things he left behind at home. He comes back after 1 year to a different G Major, and a very different Jude. Can they work things out between them? Or will a tragedy keep them apart forev
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Adrienne here. This is my second Instant Star Fan Fiction. It's called "Can you put the past away". It's a Jommy of course and I love it. It starts out with a shocking beginning but logically It can't be a Jommy if half of the equation is dead so use your imaginations in the beginning guys. I believe in happy endings so this story will definitley have one. Just stick with me ok! I hope you enjoy. Luv, Adrienne**

* * *

****

**Part 1**

**January 15th, 2009**

**Present day**

**Toronto**

Tv news announcer: Ted Copel here in Toronto Canada on a cold wet January evening. What started out as a normal winter day in Canada has turned into a living nightmare for all of the people you see around me. (Camera zooms behind the news announcer to thousands of people crying and holding up posters. Everyone has candles and they are singing "white lines".) Today will be a day forever etched in our memories as the day the heart of music died. A day of infamy. The day that singing sensation Jude Harrison known all around the world as the first "Instant Star" died at the tender age of 20. How will the world go on without her musical inspiration? Well we just don't know. I'm Ted Copel back to you in the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**2 years ago**

**Toronto**

Jude Harrison was lying in her bed trying to sleep but there was an insistent annoying beeping noise that would not seem to leave her alone. She opened an eye and glanced at her alarm clock, which was responsible for the irritating noise. It read 8:25am. She knew she was going to be late. So with a low growl of frustration she jumped from her bed and ran to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. 20 minutes later dressed in a black t-shirt with a red guitar on it and faded blue jeans with holes in the knee's she walked down the stairs to grab some breakfast on her way to the studio. She stopped at the breakfast bar in her kitchen. It was still so new to her. To be living somewhere other than the house she'd grown up in. She looked around the casually decorated room and smiled a sad smile.

JudeT: I miss it, I miss my childhood home. Why did mom have to sell it? Oh well you are officially an adult and it was time for you to live on your own anyways Harrison.

She went to the cupboard and grabbed a package of pop tarts and grabbed her keys off the counter and headed to her blue 69 Mustang that Darius had refinished for her when she had finished her Sophomore album. She smiled thinking back to the day that was over a year ago. Wow how time flies when the man you loved left you? She jumped in and started the car.

Jude pulled up to G Major about 15 minutes later. She got out and walked in hoping not to be noticed coming in over 20 minutes late but no such luck.

: Halt Harrison!

Jude cringed as she heard a stiff voice behind her, she slowly turned expecting to see Liam in his designer burberry suit. Instead she was greeted by Kwest who was trying to stifle a giggle unsuccessfully.

Jude: I hope you know you just gave me a heart attack Kwest.

Kwest burst into laughter "oh but it was worth it. You looked like you were going to pee yourself".

Jude: As much as I'd like to continue this fun conversation we have work to do.

Kwest: Well look who is getting all kinds of bossy with her producer.

Jude: Kwest I've always been bossy where have you been living? Under a rock?

Kwest just smiled "True".

Kwest: So whatcha got for me?

Jude: Nothing really I couldn't sleep last night so I just wrote down little bits and pieces of a song that was in my head.

She watched Kwests facial expressions as he read the lyrics. She knew he was disappointed but didn't want to say anything.

Ever since Tommy had taken off she'd had a mental block. None of the songs that should have flowed so freely could get through the wall she'd built up around herself after he'd left. The first few months had been the worst. After she'd had her minor nervous breakdown Darius had told her to take a 2 week vacation, she needed it. Jude had flown to New York City for her vacation to visit with Kat. It was just what she needed. She tried to put off all the bad things that had happened to her and just enjoy herself with Kat and catch up. It felt so good to just have a girls day. Her and Kat hadn't really talked since Kat had kissed her father but about 7 months later they both realized that they were being stupid. Kat had called Jude to apologize and Jude was right there with her 2 days later. They spent the first week there just checking out all the stores and walking around time square. The second week was focused on getting Jude's mind off Tommy whom she hadn't heard from since the night that he had left. He had completely broken her heart into little pieces and she knew no matter how long and hard she tried no one could put it back together completely except him. She didn't even know why he'd left her. She knew that scary bald man had something to do with it but she didn't know what. The night he'd met her at the restaurant just to tell her he was leaving he'd been so distant and detached. The look in his eyes told her enough. "I'm leaving and I really won't be coming back" She could hear his heart saying something different though "Don't let me leave". She had chased him out of the restaurant but it had been too late. He was gone and he wasn't coming back.

So Jude had went back to G Major for her album release party but she just couldn't handle it. Everyone wanted something from her. D wanted her to make him money. Liam wanted her to pretend her heart wasn't shattered and perform. Sadie wanted to be her half the time, and everyone wanted her to just "do her job". Well she couldn't, not then. So she'd taken off in her car and drove to the only place she knew no one would expect anything of her. She had driven to Barrie to meet up with mason on his tour. Only thing was that she'd screwed up. She had left with this guy, god she couldn't even remember his name. They'd met in the bar where Mason was performing and he'd said such nice things and she couldn't get a hold of Tommy so she let him buy her a drink. A drink turned into about 10 and then she'd lost count. Mason was worried about her but by then she was too drunk to care, drunk enough to not feel any of the pain. She had been numb. She couldn't really remember much after that but a few weeks later when she'd gotten a manila envelope in the mail she knew what had happened. He had taken pictures of her when she was passed out and was blackmailing her for 50,000$. She really couldn't believe how stupid she had been. After her mom had taken off to Europe with her new step dad (Jude cringed at the thought) Her dad had put her money in her name. He said she was old enough to be responsible for her own assets. So Jude had taken the money out of her private account and paid the jerk. He sent her the negatives and Jude hadn't heard a word from him since. She was so happy to have that taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

2 years ago

Montana

Tommy heard the ring of a telephone from somewhere out of his subconscious. He opened an eye and realized he had no idea where his phone was. Sure enough Jessie was jumping onto the bed with it in her hand.

Jessie: Uncle Tommy Uncle Tommy!

Tommy groaned "Yes Jessie?"

Jessie smiled "Telerphone"

Tommy smiled. She still couldn't quite master the English language but what could he expect. His niece was only 5. He reached over and grabbed the phone that she held out to him.

Tommy: Hello?

Tommy: No I don't want to change my long distance carrier!

Jessie laughed when Tommy slammed down the phone.

Tommy smiled over at his adorable niece with her curly brown hair and soft caramel skin. "And what are you laughing at hmm?"

Jessie smiled coyly "you".

Tommy pretended to yawn then leaped over and began tickling her. She squealed in glee and was out of breath. They both laid back and rested for a moment.

Jessie: uncle Tommy? Why did my mommy and daddy have to go away?

Tommy's heart stopped. He'd gone almost a year without having to give her a straight answer as to why her parents were taken from her.

Tommy: Well Jessie I'm not too sure, but sometimes some people are so special that god wants them with him instead of here with us.

Jessie sniffled "But I want them here with me, why does he get to choose?"

Tommy looked down at his god daughter/niece and said "Because he's god baby and it's his decision. He had a reason for taking them I promise you I might not know what it is but I know there has to be a reason. They still love you. They watch over you, you remember what I told you about angels right?"

Jessie: That angels pick you up when you fall and that my mommy and daddy were around me all the time but I just can't see them because their inbisible

Tommy smiled and kissed her on her forehead "yeah sweetie, close enough".


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Toronto**

The next day Jude was sitting in the studio working on the lyrics for the new song she had finally been able to write. It was about time. She hadn't had a hit single in 7 months. Kwest walked in just as she had put down her song journal.

Kwest: Whatcha got Harrison?

Jude grinned "I have a new song".

Kwest smiled and read the song out of the journal that Jude had just handed him.

Kwest jumped out of his chair and grabbed Jude in a bear hug. "This is going to be your next hit I can feel it"!

Jude laughed "Kwest…..breath….good….squeeze…bad".

Kwest blushed a little "Sorry I got a little over excited"

Jude just smiled "so you really think it's that good huh"?

Kwest: yes, it's better than good it's great. So let's get started on the recording.

Jude picked up her guitar and journal and followed Kwest into Studio A.

Jude was standing in the glass booth where she had recorded most of her hit music and waited for Kwest to give her the go ahead. He signaled that he was ready for her to start and he queued up the music. Jude closed her eyes and let the words flow through her and into the room. (Low by Kelly Clarkson)

_**Everybody's talkin'  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
It's cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go**_

_**Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
Cause what you did was low**_

_**No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
'Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go**_

_**Have you ever been low?  
(Have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
Cause what you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)**_

_**Walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
Here's to show  
For all the time I loved you so  
So**_

_**Have you ever been low?  
(Have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
Cause what you did was low**_

_**Have you ever been low?  
(Have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
Cause what you did was low  
Have you ever been low?  
(Have you ever been)  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
Cause what you did was low**_

When the song had finished Jude opened her eyes and saw Kwest staring at her intently. She reached up to her face and felt wetness on her face. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry over him anymore but then again she had also promised herself she wouldn't fall for him after her 16th birthday party but she'd lied then too.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Montana

Tommy sat at the breakfast nook in the kitchen of his grandfather's cabin. He was reading a piece of paper that had come in the mail that morning.

Mr. Thomas Quincy 

_It has come to our attention that you have in your custody a "Jessica Ann Quincy Fletcher". The legal daughter of Amanda Lee Quincy and Christopher Bradley Fletcher who are deceased. We have written to let you know that your services are no longer needed. Her paternal grandparents on her father's side have agreed to full custody. Thank you and have a nice day._

_Walter Johnson_

_Child Welfare Services_

The amount of blind anger that Tommy felt reading that letter was so unexpected that he had to steady himself. He had taken off and left his comfortable life behind a year ago to take care of his little niece after his sister and her husband had been in a car accident. Their loyal butler Henry had come to notify him of the accident and that they had not made it. He'd changed his whole life for that little girl. What made them think they could just decide after 7 years of hating his family and 5 years not approving of Jessie that they could just come and be her grandparents? Well they have another thing coming. I'll take her as far away from here as I have to but their not getting her. I promised Mandy and Chris that if anything ever happened to them I'd take care of her and that is just what I'm going to do.

Tommy grabbed his keys and walked out to his truck. He was going down there and they were going to listen to him.

Tommy knew he'd have to hurry. Jessie got out of Kindergarten in an hour and a half and he didn't want her having to worry about this. He pulled up in front of a small familiar building that he'd visited unwillingly half a dozen times in the last year. He got out of the truck and walked up to the office and walked in. A woman with a permanent look of displeasure on her face sat at the desk reading something on her computer screen.

Tommy: Hi I'm here to see Mr. Johnson.

The woman glanced at him with a feigned look of interest. "Mr. Johnson is in a meeting. You'll have to make an appointment".

Tommy glared at the woman. He'd dealt with her before and every time it was the same thing over and over again. He'd call 14 times for an appointment and she'd cancel it 14 times. He'd be damned if he let it happen again. Tommy stormed into Mr. Johnson's office while the frantic secretary chased after him yelling "Stop"!

Tommy threw open the door where the man he'd grown to hate in the past year was seated at his desk with his legs on the desk and a phone tucked into the crook of his neck. He glanced up at Tommy irritated and told the person he was chatting with that he'd have to call them back. He hung up the phone and motioned for Tommy to have a seat in the chair placed on the other side of his desk. Tommy sat down.

Mr. Johnson: So to what do I owe the pleasure of your untimely visit Mr. Quincy?

Tommy: You know damned well what this visit is all about. Its' about the fact that you think that you can give me full custody of Jessie one day and then a few days later expect me to give up custody to her paternal grandparents who didn't even want her born in the first place!

The man looked at his casually as he finished his tirade "Ok so what would you like me to do Mr. Quincy?

Tommy glared at him "I want you to tell them that I have full custody, I have for the past year and that I'm not giving her up. In fact we're moving and there isn't a damn thing they can do about it"!

Tommy stared at the man he detested in shock. He hadn't even known he was moving but now that the decision was made there was no going back. He'd take Jessie back to Toronto where they both belonged. It was where his real family was and that was where they needed to be.

Mr. Johnson: Well I'll let them know that you are being uncooperative. If I have any other information to share I'll just reach you at the forwarding address that you'll leave to my secretary on your way out.

Tommy got up and walked out of the office and wrote down his old address in Toronto. This was it. He was finally going home.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Toronto

Jude was sitting in her room a week later working on a song that just wouldn't come. She knew why. It was because her emotions were too high, her thoughts too scattered. Darius had just informed her that she needed to take a "break" for a month or two. What the hell? A "break"? She knew her music wasn't up to par but was he really kicking her out of the studio? Again? Darius had told her after her first little "vacation" when Tommy had first left that she needed to go back out there and find the music but she didn't know where to start. Seriously though. She was progressing just fine before Darius decided she needed to leave for awhile. She didn't have anything keeping her in Toronto. She had graduated. Her album was only a quarter finished and she knew Darius was right. She wouldn't be able to finish the album until she went out there and found herself again. The question was where did she look first?

Tommy was walking through the air port terminal with Jessie's hand in his and a giant suitcase in the other. They had just arrived on the 6 o'clock flight from Montana and Tommy could see that Jessie's eyes were slowly drooping and she was utterly exhausted. He leaned down and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way out to the car that was waiting for them. On the way to the apartment he had been leasing for the last year he thought about what he was going to do when he saw Jude again for the first time in over a year. Would she hate him? He knew he totally deserved it for the way that he'd left but he still hoped she could find it in her heart to forgive him. Sometimes friends needed to leave and figure things out. Tommy was in denial he knew. They hadn't been "Just friends" but he was still hesitant to let himself or anyone else know that. He had no way to prepare himself for what would happen when he went to the studio the next day. He just had to hope that she didn't hate him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here is Chap. 7. You've probably noticed that everytime I post I put what city they are in and what year it is. Every post from now on will be in Toronto or I will tell you when they have left. Everything is 2 years ago and then as time progresses it comes closer and closer to present day. I hope that made sense. Thank you for all your reviews they mean alot to me. I'm sorry that you didn't like it steviemgu2. Can't please everyone right? Well thanks to everyone elses reviews that DID like it. I appreciate it. I also appreciated the constructive critisism. Hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Adrienne**

* * *

**Part 7**

**Toronto**

Tommy walked into G Major for the first time in over a year. It still felt the same to him. That rush he always felt when he walked into the studio knowing that he'd see her that day and they would make beautiful music together. Today was a little different though. He didn't know if they'd make music together ever again but he was sure as hell going to try. Everything still looked the same but there were little things that were different. You had to really be looking for the changes to see them but Tommy had spent a good 4 years working there and knew when somethings had changed. Everything felt older and more serious. There was no laughing and goofing off like they're normally would have been. No Speiderman running around kicking people in their butts, no Kyle and Wally arguing over stupid things. The fun was gone. Ever since the band had left for their own tour for the album they had finished the place just seemed kind of dead.

Tommy walked over to Darius's office and knocked on the door. He paused waiting for a reply and then heard a muffled "come in". Tommy took a deep breath and mumbled to himself "here goes nothing".

Darius was sitting at his desk talking on his phone to someone when he finished his conversation and hung up the phone he glanced over towards the door and his jaw slightly dropped out of shock.

Darius: Well if it isn't Tom Quincy? What has it been? A year?

Tommy: Yes D. It has been a year. I know I screwed up not talking to you before I left but I want you to know that I had a reason for leaving. A good reason D.

Darius: Really? Care to enlighten me?

Tommy: You remember Mandy right?

Darius's smug look faltered a bit at the mention of Tom's older sister. It certainly was a blast from the past hearing her name. Darius smiled a little thinking back to the last day he'd seen her.

**Flashback**

It had been 6 years before on a cold rainy night

Mandy stood at the door to his apartment with a look of sadness on her face. It was raining outside. He hadn't been expecting her there. She had told him just the week before that they could never be together. She couldn't do that to her little brother. Darius was his idol. If she married Darius then she'd be messing up that relationship and she couldn't do that. So when she'd shown up at his door that night he was quite shocked.

Darius: What are you doing here Mandy? Come in it's cold you must be freezing.

Mandy stepped in the doorway after hesitating. She took a deep breath. She didn't know what to do. She knew that Darius deserved to know but she also knew that she couldn't be with him. She was about to tell him everything when her cell phone rang and she glanced down. It was Chris. She knew at that moment that she had to do what was best for everyone and tell Darius what he needed to hear not the whole truth.

Mandy: I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving Darius. I'm going to marry Chris.

Darius's face fell in abject shock and horror. Here was the woman he loved for the past year the only woman he would ever truly love and she was telling him not only that she was leaving but that she was leaving to marry another man. What do you say to something like that?

Darius: How can you do this Mandy? I love you. I told you that you were the only one for me and now you pull this? Why?

Mandy turned her head so that Darius could only catch the side of her face. The rain mixed with her tears but she wouldn't let him see.

Mandy: Because I don't love you Darius. I'm sorry. I love Chris.

With that she turned and left. Walking away from the love of her life and walking towards a new life with a man who treated her kindly but she had no real feelings for.

**End Flashback**

Tommy had been waving his hand in front of Darius's face for the past few minutes with no response.

Tommy: Yo D?

Darius finally came back from that night 6 years before when his heart had shattered irreplaceably.

Darius: What?

Tommy looked at him in confusion but continued his story none the less.

Tommy: As I was saying you remember Mandy right? My older sister?

Darius put his head down "yes I remember her. What about her"?

Tommy: Well as you know my family has a cabin in Montana where I grew up. It was left to Mandy and Chris after my grandfather died. They were living there raising Jessie when there was an accident. Neither of them made it. So I had to come back and rake care of my niece.

Darius's mouth hung slightly open. She had a daughter and now she was dead. How could the girl that he'd known even better than himself really be gone?

Tommy noticed the look of heartache and pain on Darius's face. He didn't understand it but at that moment he looked like he needed to be comforted more than Tommy did.

Darius finally got himself back under control "What happened"?


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Tommy was wondering what was going on with Darius the whole time he witnessed his emotional break. He knew that D and his sister had been close at one point in time but why was D taking this so hard?

Tommy: Her and her husband Chris were driving home from the airport when a drunk driver swerved into their car killing them instantly.

Tommy had a look of pain on his face but he continued none the less.

Tommy: I hadn't talked to them in about 3 years but after they had Jessie I promised that if anything ever happened to them that I'd take care of my niece.

Darius just stared at Tommy in confusion. He couldn't believe she was gone never to come back.

Darius: I'm sorry man. I know how close you two were. Look I have to go but I tell you what. Set your stuff up in Studio C. If you can get it cleaned out and ready for work it's yours.

Darius walked from the office looking like a broken man. Tommy was confused. If it was his sister that had died then why did D look as though he'd crumble at any moment?

Jude walked into G Major with a new vitality and spring in her step. She was going to Europe. She'd decided just the night before that this was the perfect opportunity to travel and explore the other side of the world. She knew she wouldn't get this chance again in quite awhile and she'd better take advantage of it while she could. She couldn't keep living her life day to day just because HE had left. They weren't even together so she couldn't expect him to think of her. It was up to her to live the rest of her life and not rely on him coming back because she just didn't see it happening.

So when Jude Harrison walked into Studio C to grab her discarded notebook she was absolutely bombarded by emotions. First shock. Joy. Pain. Why was he here? He'd just taken off never to return as far as she knew and then one day a year later he popped back up like it was nothing? Well here went nothing.

Jude: Tommy?


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Tommy was in the process of cleaning off the soundboard that had been so casually left in disrepair. It actually pained him to see the condition everything had been left in. He and Jude used to come here for alone time just to sit and talk and write great music. It hurt him to think that she had just let it go. Then again maybe that was the only way that she could let "him" go. He heard a noise behind him and a small gasp escaped from his lips. She was beautiful standing there looking like a goddess a very angry goddess. Her blonde hair fell in curls to her shoulders which were uncovered by the shirt she was wearing that had barely any material. She wore high heels that made her legs look about 6 inches longer than they were. He knew he looked like an idiot just staring at her but god she was breath taking. He hadn't seen her in over a year and in some ways she looked exactly the same but in others he could tell she had grown up. She was no longer an angry girl who confessed love only for her guitar but she was a woman who looked as though she could handle herself and make a man weak in the knees if she wanted to.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: Jude.

Jude stared at him in absolute shock. Why was he here? Why had he come back now? When she had decided to get over him and take a vacation to Europe? She was an adult now she reminded herself. She could deal with Tom Quincy and all the emotions that his arrival brought her. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her this time. She was in control.

Jude glanced at him with a feigned look of disinterest "Wow Tom what's it been? About 6 months"?

Jude watched the shock and longing in Tommy's eyes change quickly into irritation at her casual tone "Try 12".

Jude just shrugged her shoulders silently enjoying his irritation "Oh well guess time flies when your number 1".

Tommy looked at her in shock of her frankness and the undertone of conceitedness. It wasn't like her at all. Then again he'd been gone a long time. People changed.

Tommy: Yeah I guess so. How have you been?

Jude smiled at him coldly "Just fine" "How about you"?

Tommy didn't know quite how to react she was so different. So cold. "I've been alright. Just had to deal with some stuff back home".

Jude knew that if she let herself listen to his reasonings for leaving that she'd forgive him. She couldn't. Not yet. She needed to be mad at him for awhile longer.

Jude: As much as I'd like to continue this conversation I have to start packing.

Jude turned to walk from the room and only casually glanced back "Oh yeah quincy?"

Tommy looked up "Harrison"?

Jude smiled her first genuine smile in awhile "Welcome back". With that she exited the studio.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Jude walked into the studio the next day and looking for Kwest. She had just finalized her flight schedule. She would be leaving in exactly2 weeks for Europe. She was flying from Toronto to New York and then taking a flight from New York to London. She'd figure out where to go from there. She felt this over whelming sense of freedom for the first time in a long time. The only difference was that now she had to worry about Tommy and the feelings his arrival stirred in her. She had missed him. That was something she would only admit in the back of her mind. Never to him and never to anyone else. She didn't know how to act around. She knew she'd been cold the day before when they'd been face to face but honestly who could blame her? He just took off a year before when they were so close to finally being together and then he'd shown back up over a year later without so much as an explanation? She just couldn't get close to him again. She always ended up being the one hurt.

She walked into Studio B where Kwest was working with one of the new artists that was the 4th Instant Star. Her name was Brittany and she seemed nice enough. She reminded Jude of a mix between Mason and Sadie. She looked just like her sister but had Mason's personality. She was really starting to miss those kids. Sadie was off in college in Montreal and Jude really missed her. She would be coming back at the beginning of summer but she'd already been gone for about 5 months and in Jude's eyes that was way too long. Mason was gone too. He'd left for a tour of the states about a month before. He was working with SME now and they had all left and wouldn't be returning for another 6 weeks. That was why the studio seemed so dead and lonely.

Kwest had heard Jude come in and turned to face her "Hey what are you doing here? I thought D banned you from the studio again"?

Jude glared at him "He didn't "Ban" me from the studio Kwest. He just told me to take a long vacation". The statement sounded lame even to her so she just changed the subject.

Jude: I didn't come here to talk about that. I came here to ask you what we are doing about the album while I'm gone?

Kwest sighed. He knew this was coming but really didn't want to endure the wrath of Jude Harrsion "D wants it put on the back burner until you get back. Then when you get back……..youllbeworkingwithtom.

Jude's head whipped around so fast he could have sworn he heard her bones snap "WHAT"? Jude screeched at Kwest.

Kwest grimaced and continued "I guess Tom begged for D's forgiveness because I've been taken off your album. When you get back tom is your official producer again.

Jude was shocked. How could Darius do this to her? He knew how messed up she'd been after Tommy left and now he was just going to throw her to him like a piece of meat to a hungry dog?

Jude just shook her head and walked from the studio. She headed straight to Darius's office. She knocked but heard nothing. She knocked again this time harder and heard someone mutter "come in".

She walked into the office and was shocked at what she saw. Darius the man who was always dressed to impress. He had on sweats and a jacket and looked as though he hadn't shaved in days. She'd never seen him like this before. He looked so old. She had every intention of raising hell when she'd walked in but now seeing that D looked as though his best friend had died. Jude lost the heart to do it. She just mumbled a "I stopped by to say hi" and walked from the office.

What was wrong with D? Why did he look so upset and empty? Jude asked herself these questions as she walked from the studio to her car. She didn't exactly know what to do. She was already packed and she wasn't supposed to work for the next 2 months so she had absolutely nothing to do. She decided to go shopping. She hadn't taken a real shopping trip in months and now she was going to Europe she'd need some new clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Don't worry I love Jude and let's just say that you'll like the ending of this. I'm going to leave it at that! I'mglad that most of you are enjoying reading this because I really enjoy writing it. It's far from over and I have the next 11 chapters typed up and it';s still not even close to finish. It will definitley be much longer than my first FF "Tom Quincy do you love me back"? Keep reviewing and i'll keep posting. 3Adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 11**

Jude headed over to the mall. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and she had the whole day to herself. It was kind of lonely though. She didn't have any of her friends lately and she was still mad at Tommy and Kwest was always busy. So she ended up spending a whole lot of time with herself. Jude walked into the mall and looked around at store after store. She found some really nice clothes for Europe and around 3 pm she decided to head over to the food court. She got herself a piece of pizza from one of the food shops and went to sit down at a table. A familiar voice caught her attention. She glanced over at a small girl with dark caramel skin and tight curls and saw a man sitting away from her. She could only see his back and his hair but the voice which was talking softly to the little girl made her heart stop. The little girl noticed that Jude was staring and looked up at her. She smiled and said "Hey uncle Tommy that's the pretty lady from your pictures".

Tommy stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned around slowly. There she was. Standing with a look of shock on her face. Even irritated and moody she was a sight to behold. He knew that she was probably thinking the worst of the situation given the look on her face but he decided to try and make up with her. If not for their own sakes but for the music they would be working on when she got back from her trip.

Tommy: Hi Jude. This is my niece Jessie.

Jude sucked in air quickly in a nervous gesture. "Niece" Ok she was good.

Jude smiled warmly at the little girl "Hi Jessie. I'm Jude it's nice to meet you".

Jessie smiled back at her. She liked this girl she had pretty hair and a nice smile. Jessie decided to make friends. She reached up and grabbed Jude's un occupied hand and asked her "Wanna eat with us? Uncle Tommy's kinda boring". She whispered the last part in a conspirators whisper. Jude just laughed. She was already half in love with the charming little girl. Tommy was blushing for the first time in his life he was sure. Ever the less Jude just smiled and said "Sure Jessie. I'll eat with you but only to save you because I know just how boring your uncle can be".

Jude hadn't realized how much she really missed Tommy until that day. It was just so much fun to hangout with her best friend again. No one else could quite keep up with her banter and quick wit and Tommy was the only one that seemed to be on her level. Jessie was an absolute sweetheart and Jude could see that Tommy adored her. She had enjoyed the day completely. Tommy hadn't tried to explain why she was there or anything. Jude was glad because she wasn't sure she was ready yet. She still needed time to figure out her life but that didn't mean she wasn't glad he was home. She just hoped that he was there to stay this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Tommy had felt bad that Saturday morning because he'd promised Jessie he would take her to the park but instead he'd had to work that morning. Tommy had decided against leaving her with the sitter and just opted to take her to work with him for a few hours. She was whiny and irritated by this but in the end complied. So Tommy was sitting in studio C cleaning out the last of the junk from the closets when D walked in. At first when he heard Jessie talking he'd assumed she was talking to herself like she did often but when he heard a quiet gasp come from the entrance to the studio Tommy turned around to see D standing there. He didn't look himself at all. He was wearing some old sweats and a faded jacket and looked as if he hadn't showered or shaved in a few days. Tommy was more than a little taken aback.

Tommy: Hey D what's up man?

Darius was staring at Jessie as if he'd seen a ghost. It took him a whole minute to realize that Tommy was speaking to him.

Darius: What? Oh nothing. I was just wondering what everyone was up to in the studio. Who is this? He asked gesturing towards Jessie. Jessie stood up and smiled at him warmly. She stuck her hand out like her mother had taught her and introduced herself.

Jessie: Hi who are you? I'm Jessica Fletcher. Nice to meet you.

Tommy smiled as he watched the little girl who reminded him so much of his big sister with a warm feeling coursing through is body.

TommyT: Mandy'd be proud. She really would.

Darius looked as if he was terrified of this 40 lbs girl and stuck his hand out hesitantly. He didn't know how to react to this child who reminded him so much of Mandy the one woman he had ever loved. It was like seeing a ghost. Something in the little girls eyes caught his attention though. They were his own eyes staring back at him. He was almost sure of it. He just gasped for air at the thought and jumped back suddenly as though her touch had burned him. He knew Tom was staring at him as though he had lost his mind and the truth was maybe he had. How could this little girl be his? She'd married another man. Had this child with him but he just couldn't get over the eyes of that little girl. They haunted him.

Darius mumbled an apology and walked from the studio to his office. He was just going to have a little drink. Just enough to calm his nerves and to get him through the day. He heard a knock at the door and just stared at it. He heard it again louder this time and hid the small bottle in his hands in the desk. He said "come in". That's when Jude had walked in. He could see the shock horror and then pity cloud her face and he just put his head down. She made excuses and walked from the room leaving Darius to his inner demons and the thoughts of another man's wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Jude could hear a faint noise coming from somewhere she couldn't quite pinpoint. She knew she'd probably have much better luck finding the source of the noise if she'd open her eyes but in her opinion things just shouldn't be dealt with at 6 oclock in the morning. It just wasn't right. So after 5 minutes of this banging noise she finally decided to get up and kill who ever was making it. She opened her eyes and saw that the noise was coming from the front door. She grunted and got out of bed and walked downstairs to the front door and mumbled angrily as she opened it "This had better be good or your death was in vain". Then she grinned when she saw Kat's small frame which barely filled the doorway.

Kat: Shut up and hug me Harrison.

Jude squealed and pulled her best friend in for a breathless hug. She hadn't seen Kat in months and missed her terribly.

Jude: Ok I take it back you don't die! What are you doing here?

Kat: Is that any way to greet your best friend after months of not seeing her?

Jude smiled "I'm sorry Miss Katarina what I meant to say was I'm so happy you are here". "And what are you doing here"?

Kat laughed "Much better." "Anyways guess who is so unbelievably talented and perfect that they got a month off from their internship?" "I'll give you a hint 5'4 looks great in heels your best friend.

Jude: Jamie?

Kat burst into laughter "No but I'm sure he'd appreciate that little comparison there". "Me"!

Jude squealed again and pulled Kat in for another hug. "So your telling me that you have 1 whole month off? 30 days, 4 weeks, a million hours?"

Kat: Correct.

Jude was so excited she could barely contain herself. "That is so perfect Kat. I am leaving for Europe in a few weeks".

Kat's face fell "How is that perfect? I show up and then you leave a week later?"

Jude sighed impatiently "No stupid. I want you to come with me"!

Kat squealed "Oh my gosh. Like Europe like the fashion capitol of the world"?

Jude smiled "The one and only".


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you soo much for all the reviews! I love them. Here is some more. Luv, Adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 14**

Tommy sat in his apartment watching "The little mermaid" with his niece and thought about the phone call he had received that day.

**Flash back**

Tommy had been getting Jessie ready for day care when he'd received the call that could change his life. The phone rang and he glanced at it contemplating whether or not he wanted to let the machine get it but thought twice and snatched it up on it's 4th ring.

"Hello"? Tommy stated impatiently.

"Hello is this Thomas Quincy?"

Tommy's blood chilled at the stiff tone "yes this is". "Who is this"?

"Mr. Quincy this is Mr. Johnson. I believe you remember me"?

Tommy grunted what could have been taken as a yes.

Tommy: What can I do for you Mr. Johnson? I'm sure you didn't call to exchange pleasantries."

Mr. Johnson: Your correct. I called to let you know that the fletchers have decided to sue for full custody of Jessica. You have exactly2 weeks to come back to Montana and attend the trial. If it is found that you are fit to raise a child the judge will rule in your favor. If the fletchers are found to be more competent than you than Jessica will be released to their custody.

Tommy was absolutely livid. They didn't give a damn about that little girl. They just wanted to one up his sisters family and he'd be damned if they'd get away with it.

Tommy: Well you can let the Fletchers know that they aren't going to get her that easily. I'll be there.

A sudden thought crept into his mind. It might not be a kind way to honor his sisters memory but it would surely slow the process down at least a month. He just hoped wherever she was she would forgive him for what he was about to suggest.

Tommy: I'll do them one better Mr. Johnson. Let the Fletchers know that I would like a paternity test done on Jessica and and them. That way we will know that they really are her grandparents.

Tommy could tell at the sound of a shocked gasp on the other end of the phone that the man had certainly not expected this change of events. Nonetheless he had to agree to it as he was a neutral party in this custody battle.

Mr. Johnson: Fair enough Mr. Quincy. I'll let the Fletcher's know and call you back with an appointment date.

Tommy hung up the phone and took a deep breath. The next few months were certainly going to be difficult. He just wished that Jude was there for him during it all. Oh well he sighed. He'd just have to wait till after he got things under control with Jessie to try and win Jude back. He had all the time in the world right? He just didn't know how wrong he really was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

Tommy was sitting in studio C listening to a track he had just finished recording for a new artist when Jude walked in. She stood in the door way watching him bop his head to the music coming through the head phones that were on his ears and smiled. He was so into the music that the world could be ending around him and he wouldn't even glance up. That was one of the things she loved the most about him. They were both so utterly obsessed with music.

Jude walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. Tommy smiled and reached up and pulled off his headphones. He knew it was Jude just by her scent. She always wore this incredible aroma of spring and flowers that teased his mind and attacked his senses.

Jude: Guess who

Tommy smiled "Who could it be"? "Well these hands are pretty masculine" he stated as he ran his hands up and down hers "Must be Darius".

Jude feigned shock and anger. She slapped him and said "I resent that Quincy"!

Tommy just laughed at her "Oh Jude I'm sorry I could have sworn those belonged to a man".

Jude glared at him good naturedly and Tommy just grinned.

Jude: So what are you listening to?

Tommy: Actually it's the latest track that we laid down with John. It's actually not too bad. A little rough around the edges but then again most artists are on their first album.

Jude caught the underlying insinuation in his comment and raised an eyebrow "Oh is that so"?

Tommy grinned "yep".

Jude put on a sugary sweet smile "I'm sure the same could be said about your Boyz Attack albums right"?

Tommy just chuckled "1 point for Harrison".

Tommy leaned back in his chair and gestured for Jude to sit in the other "So what brings you to the studio"? I thought you were going all European vacation on us?"

Jude smiled at this description "I am but you know me. Glutton for punishment I just have to come to work even when I'm on vacation".

Tommy: yeah I know what you mean. I almost died the past year I couldn't work in the studio.

Tommy knew the second the first word left his mouth that it had been a mistake to bring up his time away. He saw Jude's body tense and wished he could bite his tongue off in that instance. He just smiled at her apologetically. He'd ruined the moment they had been having.

Tommy looked as though he was going to apologize at any moment but Jude just grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture and said "don't Tommy." "I know ok"? "Just don't apologize and don't explain yet." "I need to be mad at you for a little while longer ok"?

Tommy just sighed sadly "We're going to have to talk about this eventually Jude and I'd prefer to do this before you leave for Europe".

Jude was already retreating he could see the scared look in her eyes like a cornered rabbit "I know Tommy we will I promise". With that she left the studio.


	16. Chapter 16

**Short chapter I know but i'm way busy lately. Work, summer college classes, friends, more work, little bit of writing, more work! Lol I promise to work on this way hard this weekend though I want to have at least the first 30 chapters done by monday. So you'll probably get 2 posts a day if I can get on the computer. I'm glad your enjoying. Keep reading and reviewing.Luv**

**Adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 16**

The next day Jude was watching Tv with Kat in her living room when the phone rang. This was odd to Jude because in the past year she had become really drawn in and didn't really talk to many people. So she answered the phone a bit confused "Hello"?

Tommy smiled she sounded confused and slightly tired. The combination to him was intoxicating "Hey Jude".

Jude smiled almost unwillingly "Hi Tommy".

Tommy: So I was wondering what you were doing today?

Jude looked over at Kat who had become increasingly interested in the conversation as soon as she heard Jude say "Tommy".

Jude: I don't know. Why?

Tommy: Well Jessie wanted to have a picnic in the park today and I told her that I'd ask you if you'd like to come?

Jude started to panic she hadn't been expecting this and she started to make excuses until Kat grabbed the phone from her hands and stated "She'd love to. She'll be there at 3". Then hung up the phone.

Jude stared at Kat as if she'd grown another head "What are you doing Kat"? "Do you have any idea what you've just done"?

Kat smiled "I'm saving my best friend and my sanity. If you don't work through this with Tommy before we leave for Europe your just going to drive yourself and me crazy".

Jude just groaned "but I don't know how to deal with this Kat".

Kat just smiled at her friends look of frustration and confusion "Welcome to the world of adulthood".


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. I've just had alot of crap going on lately and I couldn't get to a computer. I'll still be posting regularly but I'm going out of town for a few days and i'll try and post as much as possible. Hope you guys are enjoying. Love**

**adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 17**

Jude pulled up to the park where they had agreed to meet hesitantly. She felt ridiculous. She'd spent the last hour changing her clothes over and over again before she finally scolded herself into picking an outfit and sticking with it. "It's not like your going on a date Jude". "His niece will be there for God's sake". She'd finally picked an outfit and drove to the park.

Jude glanced out at the deep green grass hills of the park where she saw Tommy and Jessie sitting on a blanket on top of one of the hills waving her over. She took one final deep breath and started over to them. Jessie jumped up and ran over to her "Jude"!

Jude smiled "Hi Jessie" She reached down and hugged the small girl.

Tommy just smiled at her as his heart melted a bit. She was such a good person and he knew that one day she'd make a great mother.

_To my kids_

The thought went through is mind before he could stop it. Instead of fear he felt happiness at the thought. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head when he saw Jude staring at him confused and obviously trying to get his attention.

Jude: Hey Quincy not going all senile on us already are you?

Tommy just glanced at her "Not yet Harrison".

They sat there and talked a bit while Jessie was playing on the swings with a kid she had met. Tommy asked Jude about her trip that was coming up and what she had been planning on doing there.

Jude: I really don't know to tell you the truth. I'm kind of just going to play it by ear. You know just be spontaneous for once.

Tommy laughed at this "Oh and when have you been anything other than spontaneous Jude"?

Jude scoffed "I'm never spontaneous Quincy. Darius has had me on his leash since my first tour. As a matter of fact this 2 month vacation is going to be my first time on my own really. I'm just happy that Kat is coming with me or I don't think I'd be able to do it."

Tommy smiled "I'm happy Kat is going too I don't like the idea of you running around Europe by yourself."

Jude raised an eyebrow at this "Oh? What if I told you that before Kat was going to come with me that I was planning on going by myself"?

Tommy could see the challenge in her eyes but stepped into the trap she'd set nonetheless "I'd tell you not to go".

They both knew right then and there that Tommy had said the wrong thing.

Jude glared at Tommy "What makes you think I'd listen? If you haven't noticed I'm a big girl now and I can sure as hell take care of myself. I did just fine after **you** left". She threw at him angrily.

Tommy could feel his anger rising and knew he needed to control it but it just didn't seem like it was going to work "Yeah Jude you are such a big girl now then why are you having Kat go with you to Europe"?

Jude just laughed sadly "Because I'm sick of being lonely Tommy. I waited around for you for a year. I lost all of my friends and I had no one. Not my mom, my dad, Sadie, Mason, Kat, Jamie, Spiederman, and I sure as hell didn't have you." She spat.

Tommy lowered his head. She was right. He had no right to sit there and be condescending to her. He had abandoned her and she'd needed him a lot but he was nowhere to be found.

Tommy: I'm sorry Jude. I really am you have to know that. When your ready I'll try and explain to you exactly what had happened. Just know please that I didn't intentionally hurt you. I just couldn't explain right then and there because it hurt too much.

Jude looked into Tommy's eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. It was time to try and put this behind them. She was scared though. If she let him back in then he could always leave her again.

Jude looked up at him calmly "I'm sorry too Tommy". "We can't do this here. If I'm going to let you explain to me what happened then we need to do it somewhere less public than the park and we don't need to have this out in front of her."

Tommy glanced over at Jessie who was now playing duck duck goose with the few friends she'd found. She was right.

Tommy: Your right Jude. So how about dinner tomorrow night? I'll hire a sitter for Jessie and we'll go out?

Jude had an idea "No".

Tommy's face fell until she continued "We'll have dinner at my place. I'll cook".


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

Jude pulled away from the park at about 7:30 pm after her pick nick with Tommy and Jessie. She felt bad about practically abandoning Kat that day so she decided to head on over to Kat's house and see if she wanted to go to a movie or catch a late dinner. She felt really silly at the moment because on her way to her car she had that feeling. The feeling that you get in the back of your mind that someone is watching you. She knew it was silly though because no one had been out besides Tommy and Jessie when she'd left the park. Oh well she was probably just being paranoid. She pulled into the alley that shortcutted to Kat's house and had the weird feeling that the car that had been behind her for the past 3 blocks was following her. A small shiver of fear went up her spine. The car quickly backed out of the alley and turned onto the main street behind her. Jude took a deep breath and continued on to Kat's house. She was obviously overtired or something. She pulled up in front of Kat's house and got out of the car. Yet again she had that weird feeling that someone was watching her. This time she turned around and saw at the very end of the street what looked like the car that had followed her into the alley. The second she glanced in that direction the car took off at about 60 and turned down a side street.

JudeT: Well I don't think I imagined that.

Jude knocked on Kat's door and a few moments later a short woman in her early 40's answered the door.

Jude smiled "Hi Mrs. Benton. Is Kat here?"

Mrs. Benton smiled and replied "JUDE". "Oh sweetheart how have you been"? I haven't seen you in so long". "Kat isn't here I thought she said something about heading over to Jamie's though."

Jude: Thanks Mrs. Benton it was really good seeing you again."

Mrs. Benton "Take care sweetheart".

Jude smiled "I will, you too".

Jude turned from the door and heard it shut. She looked around the street and looked for the car that had been following her. She didn't see it anywhere but it still made her feel uneasy. She got into her car and drove to Jamie's new apartment. She was still surprised that he had moved out of his nana's house. Then again she'd been surprised when him and Patsy had gone their separate ways too. She walked up to the door and knocked and heard a weird shuffling noise coming from upstairs. She had that feeling she was being watched again so instead of waiting for a reply she bent down to pick up the spare key that Jamie kept in the potted plant in front of the door. When she came back up she could hear footsteps behind her. She started to struggle with the key and just as she got it into the key hole and push the door open she heard a loud "Jude" from behind her. She slammed the door and stumbled backwards right into a pair of hands. She screamed and turned around to find Jamie there. Once she realized it was Jamie she gave him a huge hug and started to babble trying to explain exactly what had happened on her way over and in front of the apartment. When she was done babbling and had gotten some sense of control she looked around and realized that Jamie was in his boxers. Jude blushed. They might have dated but she'd never seen this much of him before. Jamie seemed to realize that he was pretty exposed and grabbed a blanket from the couch.

Jude blushed and started to ask "I'm sorry Jamie, did I interrupt something"?

Jamie had a look of horror on his face and then looked at the stairs. Jude followed his gaze and her eyes landed on her other best friend who was wrapped in a blanket and peeking her head down the stairs through the gaps in between each post.

Kat smiled "Hi Jude".

Jude started laughing "Wow. I was just going to ask if you wanted to catch a movie and some dinner but I guess Jamie had a better offer".

Kat chuckled and nodded her head good-naturedly and Jamie looked as though he'd keel over at any moment.

Jude said her goodbye's and left Jamie's apartment. Not remembering what had happened until she walked outside and started towards her car. It had gotten dark since she'd arrived at Jamie's and now every little noise and shadow scared the hell out of Jude.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I haven't exactly been good with the postage lately guys. SO sorry. I've been really busy and i've gotten about 10 hours of sleep total this whole last week. I'm exhausted. So here is a post for you guys. Chapter 19 I have the next 6 chapters typed up but I'm trying to space them out to give myself more time to write. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is going to be the longest FF in history lol. It's just taking me so long to get where I want to with it. Love ya guys**

**adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 19**

Darius sat in his house looking through a photo album that he had made 5 years before. There were tons of pictures of him, Mandy and Tommy. He had felt bad at the time because he knew that Tommy looked up to him and that he adored his older sister. He was the one that wanted to tell Tom about the relationship with Mandy but she'd been hesitant about it. He'd been 26 and heir to a record empire. She'd been 20 and came from a broken home. The funny thing was that Darius had faith in their relationship. He'd wanted to marry her and start a life but she'd always told him that it couldn't happen. No one would approve of their relationship and she was all Tommy had in the world. She couldn't just marry his mentor. He just didn't understand why she had such little faith in them. They could have made it work but the sad truth was that she was too weak to take a chance. The thoughts of the day haunted him. That little girl with curly hair and his eyes haunted him. Could she really be his? The dates matched up. That could be his little girl. How could Mandy do that to him? How could she leave him and marry another man and never tell him that he'd been a father?

Darius took another swig from the half empty bottle in his hands. He didn't even know what it was anymore. The days had just started blending together to become one big blur. Half the time he didn't know which way was up and which way was down. He knew that he was slowly killing himself but nothing seemed to make him feel better. She was really gone. Before he'd been able to move on because he'd thought she was happy. That she'd found someone who treated her well but now as he thought about it he realized. What if the only reason she married Chris was because she'd been afraid? Afraid that he'd leave her and their child? He knew he'd been a kind of player back in the day but he'd cleaned up his act after he met Mandy and he'd been a 1 woman man after meeting her. The only problem was his one woman had become another mans woman and wife.

He needed to find out once and for all if Jessie was his. He knew that he'd never be able to get on with his life if he didn't know. If it turned out she was his daughter then he'd be a good father. He'd show everyone that he wasn't just some player. He'd be a good dad. Right?


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

On the other side of town Tom Quincy was laying on his bed going through his sisters boxes after putting his niece to bed. He'd waited almost a year to do this because it hurt too much to do before. When he'd first gotten to Montana the wounds were still to fresh to go through her belongings. Gradually the pain became almost bearable and then became a dull ache. He still missed his sister terribly but he knew this was something he needed to do to have closure. In the first box that he went through he found Mandy's wedding dress in a plastic cover. It was dull and faded now but he knew it had been worn only once and that his sister had really loved this dress. He remembered the first time he ever saw the dress had been almost 7 years before.

**Flashback**

Tommy had been 17 and girl crazy. He'd been annoyed when his older sister insisted that he go shopping with her. He'd felt bad because he'd forgotten to get her a birthday present a few days before so he finally relented and went into the many shops on Rodeo Drive with her. She dragged him around for almost 2 hours looking at everything from purses to shoes to jewelry and even a wedding dress store. That was when he saw it. He'd wandered in about 4 minutes after his sister had and found her staring at the dress on the mannequin. It was perfect. He could see that she felt the same exact way. Her eyes were sparkling in awe as she gently fingered the lace on the sleeves of the dress.

Mandy: This is going to be my wedding dress someday Tommy. I just know it.

Mandy had been thinking of Darius that day when she'd thought about her wedding. She never realized that she was only half right.

**End Flashback**

It had been her wedding dress. It had just been with the wrong person. Funny that his big sister and Darius always thought he was so stupid. They must have. He wasn't though. He knew that they'd had something going on in his early days of Boyz Attack. He could see the looks they gave each other and how happy they were together. He never had a problem with it. He loved his sister and just wanted her happy. He loved Darius like a father or a big brother. He thought they would end up getting married and then Darius would really be his big brother but instead he'd seen the pain his sister went through months after she'd left Darius. He didn't know what had happened all he knew was that the man he'd trusted with his sister had hurt her in some way. He'd ruined their chances at being a family. After that is when Tommy married Portia. Don't get me wrong. He loved Portia in that way you can only love once. A young un healthy love that doesn't last. It fades with distance and time. He had fond memories of her but he'd married her out of spite. He'd wanted to show Darius how it felt to see someone completely crush their sister. It was a horrible pain and one that he'd give anything to be rid of. He knew now that it was the wrong way to go about things and that in the end he'd made a very bad decision but he wasn't the same boy that had married for revenge and out of hurt. He was a man who had a small child to take care of and a woman to win back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

Jude opened her eyes one at a time. She raised her arm to shield them from the glare of the sunlight that filtered in from the curtains that were blowing wildly where a window had been left open the night before. She groaned. Why did she wake up so early. It felt like she'd just went to sleep. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was after 12. She was shocked she hadn't realized it was so late. She never got to sleep in anymore but now that she was supposedly on vacation she had plenty of time to sleep.

"Tell that to my body" grumbled Jude. For some reason she couldn't sleep anymore and it made her very cranky. She got up and walked to her bathroom and began her daily process of showering, brushing her teeth, doing her hair and make up and making breakfast. She was just about to finish her breakfast when she heard the mail hole in her door open and a piece of mail flutter in. She stood up and walked over and picked up the plain white envelope. There was no return address on it. It only read "Jude".

She opened the door and looked around but saw no one. So she walked back inside and sat down at the breakfast bar where she had been eating and began opening the letter. She pulled it out and unfolded it and began reading. A few moments later the letter fell from her fingers and a loud gasp filled the room. She turned around looking to see if anyone was there but they weren't. She realized the loud gasp had come from her.

Jude bent down and picked up the letter with shaking hands. She re read it again.

_Jude,_

_Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? I mean really. You are the only person I know who could look beautiful completely drunk. Yes this is your old friend. I just thought I'd drop you a line and see how you are doing? From the looks of it you are doing just fine. Tommy finally came back? I remember the first night we met you were upset because he'd left. Well he should have stayed gone. I thought we had a connection Jude? I mean I remember that night as if it was just yesterday. You were sleeping so peacefully I liked to watch your chest rise and fall as you fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. Oh wait. That was last night. By the way black really is your color. Hope to see you again soon Jude. Love,_

_Your #1 fan._

Jude's heart was beating so fast she couldn't breath. Her lungs were screaming for air and yet she still did not yield them. She put a hand on her chest which had been clothed with a black t-shirt and boy shorts until she'd showered and changed. He had been watching her. Oh god he knew where she lived. Why was he doing this to her? He had the money she'd sent it to him herself. What was she going to do? There was only one person she had even considered calling and that was Tommy. She grabbed her bag and just left. Forget staying in the house a minute longer she was going to his apartment and she was going to have him help her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. I am happy that you were so intrigued by my little cliffie there lol. Ok so I just realized how long this Fan Fic is really going to be. So far I have the first 28 chapters typed up and that isn't even half of my story so my question is. Do you think more people will read if I go to about chapter 50 something and then end it and then make a sequel for the rest? Or should I just continue it until it's done? I know alot of people are intimidated by a story that is 100 chapter's long so I don't want to overwhelm my readers. So let me know. Here is chapter 22. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**Adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 22**

Tommy had just dropped Jessie off at daycare when he heard a loud pounding on the door. He walked over and opened the door. A trembling Jude fell uneasily into his arms as he opened the door. She had tears streaming down her face and a look of terror in her eyes. Tommy simply held her and consoled her as she cried. When her body stopped trembling he looked into her face and wiped her tears.

Tommy gently sat Jude down on the couch and said "Jude what's going on? Why are you so upset?"

Jude whimpered not wanting to tell anyone her shameful secret but knowing that since this man knew where she lived and could see her anytime she had to tell someone and the truth was that no matter what Tommy had done or didn't do she still felt safest with him.

Jude looked at Tommy with shame in her eyes "I made a mistake Tommy. A horrible mistake that I wish I could take back but I can't."

Tommy was scared. What could she possibly have to tell him? She was pregnant with some guys baby? She'd ran off and gotten married? She was moving away?

Jude continued quietly "The night that you left. When I was supposed to be at my album release party I was freaking out because you were gone and I didn't know what to do. So I took off. I just jumped in my car and left. I drove a few hours to Barrie Mason's first stop on his tour. He was busy doing interviews and I kept calling you and you didn't answer but this guy. He was a fan and he came up and started talking to me. He bought me a drink and I went up and played a set with Mason and then I had more to drink. I can't remember much after that. Hell I don't even remember what the guy looked like Tommy. All I know is that a few weeks after that I got this package in the mail."

She showed him the package that had pictures of her in various stages of unconsciousness and the post it on the package that read "50,000$ or this goes to the press".

Jude: I sent him the money and he sent me the negatives and I thought it was over I really did but then someone shoved this through the mail slot in my door. I kept feeling like someone was watching me yesterday and someone was following me. I guess I was right.

She gave him the letter she'd received that morning. Minutes went by while Tommy took in the information Jude had shared with him. When he looked at her his jaw was firmly set and there was a fire in his eyes. Jude thought he was mad at her. Disappointed and angry that she'd been so stupid.

Tommy thought to himself as she told him all of this "How could I have been stupid enough to just take off and not explain things to her? If I had maybe she would have accepted this better and she wouldn't have some sicko following her around and watching her. This is all my fault. I knew I had hurt her when I left but I never realized it was this bad and that I had caused her to be in danger."

Jude started to cry a silent tear slid down her face "Tommy please say something"? "I know I was stupid I'm sorry".

Tommy looked at her and softly dried her tears. "Look at me Jude. You are in no way shape or form stupid. If anything you are one of the wisest and smartest people I know. We all make mistakes. Hell Jude look at me? I'm the cause of this whole mess. If I hadn't left you, you wouldn't be having any of these problems. Maybe I should have just stayed gone. All I seem to do is cause you pain."

Jude looked horrified "No Tommy please don't say that. Don't say that you should've stayed gone. I am so happy that your back. I know I don't seem like it but its just because I don't want you to hurt me again".

Tommy put his head down. He didn't want her to see the pain and guilt which was so easily readable in his eyes. "Jude the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you".

Jude smiled sadly. She knew it was time for her to forgive him. Really forgive him for everything but not until she let him tell her his reasons for everything. "I'm ready Tommy. Will you tell me what happened"?


	23. Chapter 23

**Short chapter but it gets better later. hope you enjoy.**

**Adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 23**

Tommy's eyes held such hope in that one question. He hadn't known how important it was to him that she forgave him until then. So He sat there and for the next hour explained to her exactly what had happened and why he'd had to leave. When he finally finished he could see the look of guilt on her face and he quickly put his hand on hers. "Jude don't you dare feel bad". "I should have told you what was going on before I left but I've always had a hard time letting people in. Hell you know that."

Jude sniffled a bit and held in the tears that wanted to pour from her eyes. This whole time she'd assumed he just couldn't handle the feelings they had for each other and he'd left to make it easier. He was right. She did feel guilty but she knew that if they were going to have a friendship let alone a relationship they had to clear the air. "Tommy I'm sorry that I was so mad at you the whole time you were gone but that was what I needed to do to keep myself from falling apart. I understand why you had to go. I'm just happy your back."

Tommy smiled. He was happy to be back too.

Tommy ran a hand down Jude's cheek as she sniffled the tears back. "So what do you want to do about this guy who's leaving me messages Tommy"?

Tommy's whole body clenched in anger. He'd completely forgotten after he and Jude had talked about the past but now that he knew all the details he was beyond furious. "We're going to call the cops and let them know that there is some psycho stalking you".

Jude smiled sadly "Oh ok". Tommy waited a beat and then replied "And you're going to move in here with me".

Jude's head whipped around "Excuse me"?

Tommy flinched. He messed up. He knew he did but that wasn't the point. His girl was being threatened and he would do anything he had to, to protect her. "Come on Jude. Think about this logically". "You are a 18 year old famous girl who lives alone and now has a crazy obsessed stalker who watches you while you sleep". "This is the best alternative".

Jude glared at Tommy but he could see the defeat in her eyes. "Almost 19 Quincy".

Tommy merely lifted a brow "Pardon"?

Jude looked at him annoyed "you said 18 year old. I'll be 19 in less than 2 months". "I figured if you were going to tell me how to live my life you might as well have all the facts right"?

Tommy simply grinned "So when do you want to start packing up your stuff roomie"?


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews. Seriously you are the reason I continue to post this story! I am kind of stuck right now about chapter 28 and i'm waiting for it to smooth itself out again. I've decided to just continue to post this story all the way through instead of making a sequel. (Thanks to those who replied to my question). Here is chapter 24. Enjoy and please review!**

**Adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 24**

Jude glared at Tommy. She had every intention of staying with him for a while until the cops caught the guy who was stalking her but she had a great time giving Tommy a earful about it.

Tommy sighed in anger "Jude I really don't give a shit what you say, you are moving in here until they catch this guy. You heard Detective Graham he said that it is a good idea to stay somewhere you feel safe and that you should be somewhere that the address can't be traced back to you".

Jude smiled sweetly at Tommy "Very true Quincy but what makes you think I necessarily feel safe here"?

Tommy just grunted "you are staying here and that's it. End of discussion".

Jude grinned "Yes daddy".

Tommy smiled at her "Please don't call me that. I feel old enough as it is Jude".

Jude leaned over and ruffled his hair "I know that's why I do it".

Jude and Tommy decided to head over to G Major and let Darius know what was going on. He was still her manager after all. Darius was upset that she hadn't told him about the blackmail before but instead of being the raging overly dramatic D that everyone had come to respect and sometimes loathe. He was subdued and just stated his opinion on the matter which was that he agreed with Tommy and thought that Jude should stay with him for a while until she left for Europe or until this guy was caught. Then Darius excused himself and told them to keep him up to date.

They had just picked up Jessie from daycare and were on their way over to Jude's apartment to start picking up some essentials. Jessie squealed when she saw that Jude had come with her uncle to pick her up and she ran and jumped into her arms before Jude knew what hit her.

Jude just smiled "Well hello there miss Jessica. Did you have a good day at daycare"?

Jessie smiled and launched into a half an hour discussion about how this bully had tried to steal her cookies but she'd gotten him back by putting playdough in his milk. By the time she'd finished retelling her events of the day they were at Jude's apartment.

Tommy put the truck in park and then looked over at Jude "do you want us to stay here and wait or come in with you"?

Jude thought about it a moment and then said "Come in please. I don't like being here alone".


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright guys here's chapter 25. Hope you like it and there are some semi Jommy moments in the next 2 or 3 chapters. Squeals lol. Don't worry i'm moving them together slowly but it's for a reason. So here ya go.**

**Adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 25**

"That's the last box Jude. What the hell is in here anyways? It feels like a box of bricks" Tommy stated. Jude just laughed "Hair care products Quincy you should know more about them than anyone" she stated as she messed up his hair as he walked into his apartment with the box in hand.

Tommy just raised an eyebrow at her and placed the box in the guest room they had set up for her that day. "That was brave Jude. Touching the hair. Your getting pretty ballsy aren't ya"? Jude grinned.

Tommy and Jude finally had a chance to sit down and catch their breath about an hour later. They'd set Jessie up in the living room with "The Lion King" playing and Jude had finished unpacking most of her things. They were now sitting in the dining room. Each had their legs propped up on a chair across from each other.

Tommy finally broke the silence. "So what are you thinking"? Jude who had been deep in thought looked over at Tommy. "What makes you think that I'm thinking anything"? Tommy raised a brow in a questioning manner. "I hate to break it to you Harrison but I can read you like a book. Now stop avoiding and spill". Jude sighed in defeat. "I'm just scared Tommy. This guy has been watching me sleep. He knows where I live. How close has he gotten to me? Have I bumped into him in the streets? I don't even know what he wants from me." Tears had filled her eyes as she berated Tommy with questions. She willed them back but a few managed to spill over.

Tommy leaned over and grabbed Jude's hands in his own. "You listen to me Jude. I promise you right now that you will be safe here. I won't let this guy anywhere near you ok?" Jude nodded and gave Tommy a small smile. Tommy wiped the few tears that had fallen from Jude's beautiful blue eyes. "Jude do you trust me"? Jude instantly replied "Surprisingly enough, yes I do". Tommy smiled "Then trust that I'm going to protect you." Jude smiled and reached over and gave Tommy a hug. "Thank you". She whispered in his ear as she turned her head to kiss him on the cheek Tommy turned his head at the same time. Their lips were a mere breath apart.

A small voice tore them from each other's gaze and the trance they'd been in. "Uncle Tommy I'm hungry".

Tommy pushed himself back from Jude and ran a hand over his face. "Well your in luck sweetie. I was just about to start dinner".

Jude stood from the table and walked toward Jessie. "Actually he wasn't. I said I'd make dinner tonight and that is just what I'm going to do".

Tommy looked over at Jude and laughed. "I don't think so. I happen to love my niece and I don't think we should put her through something that traumatizing so soon Jude."

Jude scoffed. "Then I'm just going to need Jessie here to help me". She stated as she put an arm around the little girl's shoulders and led her to the kitchen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone. I can't believe it. I'm only 1 review away from 100 reviews! I guess that means you guys are enjoying this FF. I'm so proud that your reading it and I hope you continue to do so as I plan on continuing to write it. I have Chapter 32 written up and I just need to type it. Anways the song lyrics in this Chapter are by Emmy Rossum and the song is called "Don't break my heart". They are from the movie Nola and if you haven't seen it I suggest you do. Please enjoy.**

**Adrienne

* * *

**

**Part 26**

"That was unbelievable Jude". Tommy stated sleepily as he leaned back against the chair he was in at the dinner table.

Jude grinned at him cheekily. "I know right"?

Tommy opened one eye and looked over at her. She was sitting across from him with Jessie curled up asleep in her lap. She had a little bit of ketchup from the burgers she'd made on her cheek. She looked so cute and innocent. Tommy's heart fell. He actually felt the moment that his heart became no longer his. In that one moment of silence where she sat curled up with his small niece he'd lost his heart. It was hers and she didn't even know it. He'd get her. If he had to hog tie her and throw her over his shoulder he'd get her.

A voice brought him back to reality "Where'd you go Quincy"? Tommy just smiled "I was just thinking that I need to get the little one here to bed. We have a really busy day tomorrow." He said pointing to Jessie.

Jude frowned "I totally forgot about that appointment with the lawyers. I can go with you. If you want. I mean for support. I'm not trying to be rude and like invite myself. It's totally your deal I just thought since I wasn't doing anything and maybe you'd need someone to watch Jessie." Jude realized she was babbling like a moron and quickly put a hand over her mouth.

Tommy smiled at her. She was so cute when she was flustered "Thanks Jude. I know what you mean and thanks. I'd love for you to be there. You might actually make this day something other than horrible".

Jude tossed and turned for an hour before she finally gave up on sleep. She'd had a song building up inside her head for the past week. She was afraid to write though. When Tommy had left he'd taken her inspiration with him. She hadn't written a real hit since he'd left. Now that he was back she was afraid that she still wouldn't be able to write great music. What if it wasn't Tommy? What if there was something wrong with her?

She picked up her guitar, a pen, and a piece of paper. She could only put off the inevitable for so long. It was time to move forward.

Tommy had been having a nightmare about a faceless man who was stalking Jude. Tommy was with Jude but when he turned away for a moment the man grabbed Jude and took off in a car with her. Tommy was chasing them in his car when the car they had been driving in suddenly overturned throwing both the man and Jude from the car. That was when Tommy had bolted up right in bed. He was covered in sweat and tears. It took him a moment to hear the soft melody coming from the guest bedroom.

_"Don't break my heart"_

_"Don't walk away"_

_"Don't leave me lonely, running in place"_

_"Waited so long, to be here right now"_

_"Sometimes things work out, don't ask me how"_

_"Don't break my heart"_

Jude's soulful voice filled the air. She was lost inside the song and hadn't noticed Tommy standing in the doorway.

"It's beautiful Jude". Tommy's voice broke the silence so smoothly that Jude jumped. A small gasp escaped her lips before she could control it.

"Sorry did I wake you"?


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been really busy signing up for classes and taking my placement exams for college in the fall. Here is chapter 27 and I hope to post 28 by late tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy. By the way thank you soooooooooooooooo much for getting me over 100 reviews. You guys are amazing.**

**Adrienne**

* * *

**Part 27**

Tommy smiled at her "No you didn't wake me up. I was just thinking that's all". Jude set down the guitar she'd had in her hands. "Oh? What were you thinking about"? Tommy sat down on the bed beside her. "I was just thinking that I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm responsible for the life of another person. Me. Tom Quincy. Former boy bander". Jude smiled. "I happen to think you are doing a great job". Tommy leaned over towards Jude and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you". He whispered as he got closer and closer. Jude turned towards him and put a hand softly on his cheek. Staring deeply into Tommy's eyes she leaned forward just as he did andtheir lips met with equal fervor and passion. Tommy's hand wrapped around the back of Jude's head as he pulled her closer trying to get her as close as possible. Jude moaned against his lips as he turned his head and brought their mouths deeper. They couldn't think. Only feel. The dizziness that snuck up on them. Followed by what seemed like lighting. The whole earth was moving and Jude put a hand out to catch herself before she fell off of the bed.

"What are we doing Tommy"? Jude questioned breathlessly. "I don't know but it can't be wrong if it feels this right can it"? Tommy answered in return.

Jude shook her head sadly "I can't do this Tommy". "I care too much to just go into this expecting nothing to come out". Jude said as a tear silently slid down her cheek. Tommy cupped her face in his palm. "What makes you think that you should expect nothing to come of this Jude"? "I care a lot".

Jude shook her head "No you don't understand. I can't do this not knowing what will happen. I can't take that chance. I was a ghost when you left." Tommy winced at her words as she continued. "I spent months wallowing in self pity and aching for you". "I won't do it again".

Jude stood and gestured towards the door. Tommy looked back at her sadly and said "One of these days I'll convince you that I'm not going anywhere again Jude". With that he walked from the room leaving Jude and himself to another sleepless night.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I know I said that i'd post yesterday but I was pretty busy. I'm leaving for hollywood soona nd I needed to pack and get everything in order. Here is Chapter 28. It's kind of short but I promise that the next few chapter's are pretty long. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Love,**

**Adrienne**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Mr. Quincy I'm sorry. You should have known coming into this that they were going to try and paint you as an unpredictable playboy. You were in a boy band for god's sake". The smug lawyer said to Tommy condescendingly.

Tommy grunted. "So your telling me that there is basically no chance that I will win this custody battle"? Tommy asked with tears in his eyes. The lawyer softened a bit. "I'm sorry but no there really doesn't seem to be a chance". "The only way is if she has a direct blood relative. You said here that you were adopted so technically you and Jessica are not blood related. If you can find someone who is directly related to her by blood to testify on your behalf you have a very good chance of getting custody."

Tommy stormed out of the building full of rage. He was an unpredictable playboy? He'd given up everything to honor his sister's wishes and take care of that little girl and suddenly he was sent back in time. He was just a "boy bander". It wasn't fair. How was he supposed to find someone directly related by blood to Jessica? He didn't know what to do. He knew he'd have to start by going through her boxes of things that he'd started a few nights before. No matter how much it hurt him.

Jude looked over at Tommy sadly. They had barely said anything to each other that morning when they'd gotten up and got ready for the appointment with the lawyers. She could tell Tommy was nervous but he just answered her questions with noncommittal "yes" and "no's".

Jude had been sitting on a swing with Jessie at the park across the street from the courthouse where Tommy was meeting with the lawyers for about 2 hours when she saw Tommy storm from the building. He looked absolutely furious and to the inexperienced eye he was but underneath it all she could see the underlying tears and the heartache in his eyes. He was scared.

Jude picked up Jessie and mumbled something about getting some Mc Donald's for lunch and Jessie squealed in delight. She made her way over to where Tommy was standing by the truck and without a word walked over and just hugged him. At first Tommy pushed her away not knowing what was going on. Then after a moment he gave in and let himself be held. He breathed in the scent of apples that danced along the skin at the crook of her neck. Her hair smelled like heaven and brought him to a feeling of peace just being near her. This was home.

Tommy pulled back from her and gave her a small smile "Thanks". Jude smiled as she let Jessie into the truck. "Anytime Quincy, anytime".


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok so I'm kind of having problems with this FF right now. I have the chapter's written up to chapter 34 and then I don't have anything but I have an outline of what I want to happen and where I want to go with it. So please just be patient with me. I have alot of other ideas in my head right now and I just felt like I couldn't continue with this until I got those out of my head so I ended up writing like half of a fan fic tonight in just a few hours. My mind is now almost blank and that is where I usually need to be to finish a fic. I'm definitley not giving up on this but don't expect updates every day. This is still my first priority fan fic. So with that said I hope you guys like chapter 29.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

That night Jude helped Tommy put Jessie to bed after cooking dinner and cleaning up around the house. Jude was in the bath at the moment and Tommy was sitting on the floor of his spare closet where he'd kept most of his sister's things that he hadn't had a chance to go through. He was going through a box that the maid had packed right after Mandy had died fearing that seeing these little keepsakes and parts of Mandy's every day life would prove to be too painful for little Jessie. Tommy lifted a small doll out and smiled. His sister had gotten the doll as a gift from their grandmother when she was 6 and had planned on giving it to Jessie on her 6th birthday. He decided that since it was coming up soon he'd keep it and wash it and then give it to her himself. It was something that she deserved to have to remind her of her mother. He continued looking through the box finding things that equally made him smile and pulled at his heart at the same time. Pictures of them growing up, pictures of her own small family, their parents. The feelings those pictures brought were definitely bittersweet. He placed the pictures aside and continued to delve into the box. He pulled out a beaten up old journal that his sister had from the time she was 18 until just after she'd married Chris.

TommyT: This is what I've been waiting for. Something that would tell me about my sister's family. A blood relative.

Tommy opened the small but thick journal that had a blue cover and when he opened it up he saw that on the first page his sister had written her name in the very center followed by designs and doodles. He smiled. She'd been so young when she'd started writing in it. It had been right before their parents died. They had been two normal teenagers and then in one horrible moment their lives had crashed down upon them.

**Flashback**

_Tommy's 17 year old sister had been out on a date with her first serious boyfriend when it happened. His name was Chris and he came from a fairly decent family who thought that they were better than everyone. 14 year old Tommy had been on tour with Boyz Attack. It was his first tour and he was beyond excited to get away from Montana where he'd grown up and finally experience a little bit of what the world had to offer. He'd been in Montreal when he'd gotten the call from his distraught sister. That was when he'd fallen in love with Canada and knew he'd end up coming back some day. Tommy had been rehearsing for a concert later that night when Darius had come in to tell him that his sister was on the phone and she sounded upset. Darius stood in the backround waiting for Tommy's conversation. He knew something bad had happened he just hadn't known how bad it really was._

_"Hello"? Tommy stated into the phone annoyed that his sister had called him while he was rehearsing. "Tommy you have to come home" his sister replied. He could hear the strain in her voice and the pain. "Why Mandy"? He said growing uneasy as his heart started to do flip flops in his chest. "Mom and dad" she said on a choked sob. "There was an accident" She got out before her body was over come by sobs again. Tommy could hear a slight buzz in his head as all the blood rushed there from the rest of his body"How bad? Are they…Are they". He couldn't finish the sentence. Instead his sister whispered "yes" and was overcome by heart wrenching sobs once again. Tommy dropped his phone and fell to his knees._

_The one thought going through his head was no. No. They couldn't be dead. He'd just talked to them a few days before. His mother had told him to be good and stay out of trouble and his father had jokingly told him that if he met any girls on tour he'd better be careful. They'd laughed together. This couldn't be happening._

_Darius saw his young artist collapse and he ran over to make sure he was alright. Darius picked up the phone and told Mandy that he and Tommy would be on the first flight back to Montana._

_All through out the flight that night and the next few days before the funeral Tommy had been silent. He said nothing. Just went through the motions of every day life without really living. It had taken him close to 6 months to start to heal after his parents death. Another 2 before he opened up and talked to Darius about it. By then Darius and Mandy were good friends but nothing more. Tommy knew it was time for him to leave Montana and join his band on their 2nd tour. He couldn't stay home with Mandy forever so instead he asked her to come along with him. She agreed and that was when they became close. There on the tour bus with 5 teenage boys and 1 young man who opened his heart to a broken 18 year old girl and her little brother._

**End Flashback**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm so happy you guys are still reading this. I know that i've been a little absent lately but I will continue to be very busy until probably the middle of august and then I start school up again at the end of august so I will try and finish this by the end of august and if I can't then i'll try and finish it by september. Please be patient with me though. I'm trying to make my chapters longer so that they aren't unfullfilling lol. Keep reading and reviewing guys. I love all your replies and I can't wait to read more of them.**

**Adrienne**

* * *

**Part 30**

Tommy wiped a stray tear from his eye thinking of the time so long ago when his world had fallen apart. He continued looking through her journal reading pages at random.

The first entry he came across was towards the front of the journal.

**September 5, 1998**

_Dear Journal,_

_We just stopped in Dallas, Texas for one of the boy's concerts. They're all off practicing. Darius offered to take me to lunch and show me around Dallas though. He really is a nice guy. He reminds me of Chris sometimes but I feel different when I'm with Darius, I feel like I could do anything. I do miss Chris but the more I'm away from him the more I see the good and kindness in Darius. G2G for now. Time for lunch!_

_-Mandy-_

Tommy smiled to himself. That was his sister. Always finding the good in people. He flipped through the pages landing on yet another random page in the middle of the book.

**April 12, 1999**

_Dear Journal,_

_I Amanda Lee Quincy am in shock. I'm in California! I layed the good ole guilt trip on Tommy for forgetting my birthday so he took me shopping on Rodeo Drive! I found the most amazing dress. It was a wedding dress. I may only be 19 but when I saw that dress I just knew it would be mind someday. I can picture the wedding when I close my eyes. I put on my dress that is gorgeous white halter gown with rhinestone accents along the crepe bodice halter. The rich, full satin skirt with chapel train. It was absolutely beautiful. My hair is half up and half down with spiraled ringlets all around. I place a hand over my stomach to keep the butterflies at bay. I'm so nervous. That's when Tommy walks in and asks if I'm ready for him to walk me down the aisle to Darius and give me away._

Tommy's mouth dropped a little in shock when he read the last line. He'd known that D and his sister had gotten close but he didn't realize she'd been thinking marriage. He was really beginning to wonder what Darius had done to screw it up. He continued flipping the pages until he landed on one that caught his eye.

**January 2, 2000**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's funny to me that just 9 months ago I was picturing my wedding to Darius. A wedding that will never happen. What had I been thinking? I hadn't. I should have that morning after glow that a girl gets after she's just lost her virginity to the man she loves but no, not me. My fantasy world was brough to reality by "The Insider Magazine" who decided that, and I quote. "Boyz Attack prodigy Lil Tommy Q's big sister decided that little brother shouldn't be the only one to get a bite out of the music industry pie; so she decided to take a bite out of hip hop music mogul Darius Mills. She lacks talent in a talent filled family so obviously she's going to use whatever she can to get to the top"._

Tommy's heart broke for the poor heart broken 20 year old girl his sister had been. He knew from personal experience that the tabloids were a particularly vicious kind of "Reality". They had turned something as sweet and innocent as his sister and Darius into some kind of ladder climbing gold digger. Now he knew that it wasn't something Darius had intentionally done to hurt his sister. It had merely been a biproduct of his fame.

Tommy was about to put the journal away thinking he'd gotten ever bit of useful information he could, when he got a feeling that what it was he was looking for was here for him to find. He just had to look for it. So he opened the journal back up and flipped towards the very back. He landed on a page only 2 or 3 from the last and settled there.

**March 14, 2000**

_Dear Journal,_

_It all makes sense now. The moodiness, the weight gain, the throwing up in the mornings. I'm pregnant. 10 weeks according to the doctor. Funny I thought you couldn't get pregnant the first time. I was pretty wrong obviously. What am I going to do? I told Darius that we couldn't be together. I had made up some excuse about Tommy to throw Darius off. I didn't want him to know that I was embarrassed because everyone thought I was just his charity case. I'd given up on my fantasy of being Darius's wife a few months before. Chris had been calling and coming around a lot lately. I didn't know what to tell him so I ended up breaking down and telling him everything. Chris had always been more of a best friend than anything else. I knew he was in love with me since we were 16 but I chose to ignore it. Until he told me that he would marry me and take care of me and the baby. I seriously considered his offer. I think I made the right decision. I hope this is right for me but especially for my son or daughter._

The truth hit Tommy like a bullet. Darius was the father of his little niece. The same Darius that he had taken all his anger out on when his relationship with Mandy had ended. Tommy felt guilt. The sharp painful twinges of it in his heart. He'd blamed Darius for everything when it hadn't been Darius's fault. Just fate. "Oh my god" the sudden realization his Tommy. Darius didn't know that Jessie was his. How horrible Tommy thought. To have a piece of you, A living breathing piece of you out there and not even know about it. He'd talk to Darius tomorrow. He owed him that much. After he talked about it with Jude first thought. They needed to talk anyways.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys I'm so glad that you are liking this FF of mine. I feel bad to say this but I won't be able to post for a while. I have the next 2 chapters written up but I don't know for sure how much I will be able to get on the computer because i'm on bedrest and I can't get up at all except to go to the bathroom and doctors. So I will try and upload on this old lap top my mom has whenever I can but I usually only get a few minutes at a time to check on stuff before I lose internet connection. I hope you guys understand and I'm sorry to do this to you. Please review I get so much joy from reading them they honestly brighten up my crappy days. Thanks and again sorry.**

**Love,**

**Adrienne**

* * *

**Chapter31**

The next morning Jude sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with Tommy with her mouth slightly agape. She was trying to take in all of the information he'd discovered the night before and was relaying to her. Tommy chuckled at her. "Trust me that was my reaction too." Jude just stared at him "Wow look what happens when I go to bed at a decent hour. I miss all the excitement". Tommy grinned. "Good thing it only happens once a year huh"? Tommy asked smartly.

A few hours later Jude, Tommy, and Jessie were all at the studio. Jude grabbed Jessie's hand and walked towards the kitchen area after Tommy gave her the look that said he needed to talk to D alone for now.

Tommy took a deep breath. He knocked on the door to D's office. D yelled "come in". Tommy walked in and took a look at D. He was definitely looking better than he had a few days ago. He'd shaved. His face didn't have that sick look that Tommy knew to be that of a man who'd spent more than a day or two in a bottle. He'd dressed in one of his suits and was looking more like the D he knew. Tommy sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and looked at D pointedly.

"What can I do for you T"? Darius asked before Tommy could start the conversation. "You can tell me why" was his reply. Darius sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before Tommy found out the truth about his and Mandy's relationship. That didn't make this conversation any easier though. "What do you want to know exactly"? Darius asked. Tommy saw the deep breath he'd taken and the look of sorrow that crossed his face. "I want to know why you never fought for my sister when she loved you so much. I want to know why you never told me that it wasn't your fault that the two of you broke up. I mean I made your life a living hell. I did everything I could to torture you after that. Hell I married your little sister and cheated on her." Tommy blurted out before he could stop himself. Darius flinched at the mention of his sister Portia. "First of all I never for for your sister because she made it clear that she didn't love me, she loved Chris. Second, I never told you that it wasn't my fault because a part of me thinks it was. I loved Mandy. I thought we'd be together forever, then she drops the bomb on me that she was in love with Chris, not me. It killed me but I got over it because I thought she was happy with him. You were a total punk to me T but sometimes I felt like I deserved it for not putting up enough of a fight the night she left me." Tommy listened to this declaration with his head down. He needed D to know he was sorry.

"I'm sorry D. I should be apologizing to Portia too. I married her because I guess I figured if you could hurt my sister, I could hurt yours too. It was so stupid and immature. I can hardly believe I'm the same person. It hurt me a lot when you went from practically being an older brother to me to completely ignoring me so I wanted to hurt you back. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I hope you understand D."

Darius looked at the young man who sat in front of him. He'd known this kid for over a decade. He knew how hard it must have been for him. He smiled "All's forgiven T." Tommy smiled back but quickly frowned again when he remembered the main reason he was there. How did you go about telling someone something like that?

Darius saw the grin that had been on Tommy's face be replaced by a frown. He knew why too. "I already know T." Darius stated. Tommy's head shot up and he stared at D in shock. "Know what?" Tommy asked in a low whisper." "About Jessie." He replied to a stunned Tommy.

Thoughts were racing through Tommy's mind. First shock, confusion, then anger. "If you already knew you had a daughter why didn't you ever do anything about it?" Tommy spat angrily. "I think you misunderstood me T." Darius replied evenly. "When you brought her over to the studio the other day, I put two and two together." Tommy blinked back his anger. "Sorry I guess I jumped to conclusions." Tommy stated with a small smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

**I know I totally suck for my non postage. It will still be awhile in between posts but i'm glad you guys are still reading. You totally rock and I love you guys for reading and replying!**

**Adrienne**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

That night Jude was in the kitchen making root beer floats for everyone with Jessie while Tommy was upstairs taking a shower. They hadn't really spoken much since he'd left Darius's office that afternoon. Jude just asked him how it went and Tommy smiled and told her things were starting to look up for him and Jessie. Jude had smiled. Tommy and Darius had discussed the options about what would happen with Jessie. She was only a child. Tommy didn't know what to do exactly. Darius was her father but she'd grown up knowing another man as her father so should he keep custody of her and raise her as his own? Or should he do right by Darius and give custody to him and let him get to know his daughter? He just didn't know. Him and Darius had went down to the clinic that afternoon and had a DNA test done on D and on Jessie just to make sure incase the Fletcher's tried to find a loop hole. They had another week to wait before they would know anything. So Tommy decided that he would just sit back and let Jessie and D get to know each other and worry about custody when they got to that bridge.

Tommy stepped from the shower and went into his room to get dressed. He was drying his hair with a towel and walking down the stairs when he heard Jude's cell phone going off. He continued down the stairs and heard her loud gasp and then a tearful "What do you want from me?" Tommy ran down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen to see Jessie sitting at the breakfast nook with a look of confusion on her face and Jude at the counter with tears streaming down her face and her cell phone in her hand. "What happened Jude? Talk to me". Tommy stated as he pulled Jude into his arms. Jude broke down into sobs in Tommy's arms and then started to mumble, "He won't leave me alone Tommy. Even here with you he's not going to leave me alone. The scary thing is now I know what he wants and I'm so scared." Jude murmured against Tommy's arm and he held her in a hug. Tommy thought back on her words and then asked, "What did he say he wanted Jude?" Jude started to cry again softly "Me." Was her choked reply.

It took Tommy almost 20 minutes to calm Jude down after the phone call. He had taken Jessie upstairs and told her that she was skipping her bath that night and she could bathe in the morning. He needed to make sure Jude was alright. Jessie was concerned but knew better than to question the urgency in her uncle's voice. She went to bed without complain and Tommy was grateful. When he walked back into the living room where Jude was propped up on the couch staring into space he couldn't help but feel his heart ache. There was the girl that brought out the best in him and she looked so broken. He didn't know what to do for her. So he just did what he seemed to do best for her. He sat down next to her and just put his arms around her. She held on firmly just enjoying his presence.

"I don't know what to do Jude." Tommy muttered against her hair as he continued to hold her. She just pulled back and looked at him and smiled softly. "your doing it Tommy, I just need you to be here ok? I just feel safe with you." Tommy smiled. He felt so helpless but that one sentence brightened his day. He could tell she was really letting him back in. "Good Jude I want you to feel safe with me because I'll never let anyone hurt you ok? I'm always here and I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that." Jude looked a little taken aback by this comment. Tommy wasn't one to confess his emotions and that was a lot for him to admit to. Even to Jude. She smiled and asked him "Anything?" Tommy felt a quick pang of fear. Maybe he had used the wrong wording here. He could see the glint in Jude's eye and that could never be good. "Yes." He stated slowly drawing the word out as if he was unsure. Jude put her head against his shoulder. "Then lay with me tonight Tommy. I just want to be close to you." Tommy's heart started to beat faster and faster. He was panicking. This was something he'd wanted forever but he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself with her so close. "I don't know if that is such a good idea Jude." He let out on a painful breath. She looked hurt but he could see the determination on her face. "You said anything Quincy. I just want to feel safe sleeping for the first time since this sicko started." That was all it took. The beginning of tears In her eyes. "Ok Jude. You can sleep with me tonight, but no funny stuff. If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to take advantage of me. Tommy stated with mock conceitedness. Jude giggled. "There's my smile." Tommy said to her as he put a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and traced a finger along her jawline. Jude reached up and laced his finger's with hers. "Thanks Tommy."


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok so I finally sat down and typed up like 2 and a half chapters last night so i'm posting Chapter 33 right now and in 2 chapters there is some smut. I know it's my first time attempting to write it but it's sweet smut and I think it came out ok, I just hope it isn't horrible lol. So I just joined this new site that is pretty awesome it's called secret obsession and if you join from hearing from me I get aKarma point, then again you don't know what that is so this might be useless lol. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Adrienne**

**Chapter 33**

The next morning when Jude awoke to a warm body next to hers she jumped, she was startled until she realized where she was and that she was in Tommy's bed. She smiled to herself as she looked over at his sleeping form. He looked so young and innocent when he was sleeping. She couldn't help but reach out and stroke a hand over his cheek and smile.

Tommy was having a wonderful dream about Jude and him at some park lying on the grass laughing when he felt something on his face. A warm caress that he thought was apart of his dream but quickly realized it was reality. He opened his eyes with a smile and looked over at an embarrassed Jude who pulled her hand away quickly. Too late, she'd already been caught. "How'd you sleep Jude?" Tommy asked her with a sly grin on his face. Jude smiled back as she blushed. "I slept great Tommy, thank you." She said coyly.

A loud noise startled them both. They glanced towards the doorway where a sleepy rumpled Jessie stood. She ran into the room and jumped on the bed in between them. Tommy groaned and Jude looked as though she didn't know what to do. Neither were prepared for what happened next.

"Are you my Aunt?" Jessie asked Jude with a small confused look on her face. Jude just stared at the child as though she were speaking another language. "What?" Jude managed to squeak out as Tommy began laughing as though someone had told a hilarious joke. Jessie looked at her again and then turned to her uncle. "Well my mommy and daddy sleeped in the same bed and they were mayreed and since you and my uncle Tommy sleeped in the same bed aren't you mayreed?" She questioned with a serious look on her face. Jude couldn't help but pull this adorable child to her and give her a hug. "No sweet heart we're not married. I'm not your aunt but can you settle for me being your friend?" Jude asked her softly and Jessie smiled and hugged her back.

Jessie ran from the room and Jude looked at Tommy angrily. "Thanks for all the help there Tom." She stated irritated. Tommy just grinned. "Sorry girl but there was no way I was getting involved in that conversation." He said and Jude couldn't help but laugh.

The next week flew by very fast for everyone. Jude hadn't had any creepy or mysterious phone calls or letters and she was extremely happy about that. She was looking forward to her trip to Europe that had been slightly postponed to next week and couldn't wait.

Tommy had decided to introduce Jessie to Darius as her father and surprisingly the two took to each other very well. Darius had Portia to help him out when he didn't know how to do something and Jessie and Darius got along quite well. They had gotten the results to the paternity test and as was expected Darius was Jessie's father. So Darius and Tommy and Jessie had all decided that she would move in with Darius and Portia and she would help him out till he got everything under control. It was a sad day when Jessie moved out but Tommy knew that it was for the best. He'd still be able to see her whenever he wanted and she got to spend time with the father she never knew.

They had went to their custody hearing at the end of the week and since the biological father was there and asked for custody, he had proof and everything they had no choice but to grant custody to Darius. Tommy was just happy that he'd never have to deal with the Fletcher's again.

Tommy and Jude hadn't been spending too much time together considering she was constantly in his studio working on songs that she'd had the sudden inspiration for and Tommy was busy working so that he could take some time off in the next few weeks. He knew that Jude was going to Europe with Kat and he was thinking about surprising her and meeting her there. Things between them hadn't been resolved but he knew that they would be soon. She just needed to get the songs that had been stuck inside of her while he was gone, out. He could be patient and he would.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm so grateful for all the wonderful reviews. Here is Chapter 34, I think you'll like it so here ya go. Review!**

**Adrienne**

**Chapter 34**

The next day Jude made her way to the small café where her and Kat had agreed to meet for lunch. She'd missed Kat the past week because she'd been so caught up in her own problems and Tommy's that she'd kind of forgotten all about Kat. She felt bad so she had decided that the girls needed to get together and chat, catch up.

Kat was already seated when Jude got there and she quickly came over and sat down. "Sorry I was late, Tommy kept me up late last night and I'm exhausted." She stated hurriedly. Kat laughed. "Oh yeah? I bet you are." She said with a sly smile. Jude looked over at her and started laughing. "Yeah, that didn't sound right. Let me try this again. "I was working on a song last night and Tommy wouldn't let me go to bed till I finished it." She said trying not to laugh. Kat just giggled. "Ok, better I guess."

The girls ate their lunch just chatting about random things until Kat reached over for her drink letting her hand wave in front of Jude's face purposely. Jude gasped and grabbed Kat's hand practically pulling the smaller woman across the table. "Oh my god, Oh my god, This is an engagement ring Kat!" Jude squealed. Kat just sat back and laughed. "Yep, it sure is, I was wondering if you were ever going to notice. I practically had to shove my finger in your eye." Kat said as though she were frustrated. Jude just laughed. She was still in shock.

"So when? How? Oh my gosh, Jamie. You and Jamie are getting married!" She let out on a high pitched squeal. Kat smiled evily. "Well we got engaged a few days ago but he didn't have the ring until yesterday, and yes Jamie and I are really getting married. I can hardly believe it myself." Kat said happily. She looked over at Jude who was still focused on her amazing engagement ring. "Oh yeah, I was kind of wondering if you'd you know, be my maid of honor?" Kat said nervously. Jude looked up at her with her eyes already tearing. "Oh of course Kat, I can't believe your getting married. How perfect!" She said as she threw her arms around her best friend again.

Later that night Jude was sitting in the small studio of Tommy's house writing down the last of the lyrics to the 6th song she'd written for her 3rd album when Tommy walked in. He noticed her getting ready to sing and he stood in the doorway as to not disturb her so he stood and watched and listened.

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion_

_And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in the moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper_

_makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in the moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors_

_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

_Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in the moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we joked, yeah_

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We joked_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_(The chemicals react)_

"Not hearing your voice was the hardest thing about being away from you Jude." Came Tommy's quiet voice. Jude turned around slowly. Some how she'd known he was there before he'd said anything. Just a feeling, so she'd sang with everything she'd had. She wanted the message clear that the past didn't matter. Right, or wrong it was the past, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the present, what they did now.

"I'm sure you turned on a CD or two of mine Quincy." Jude stated with a small smile. Tommy walked into the studio and shut the door behind him. He sat in the chair next to Jude and turned it to face her. "It's not the same. I can't see your eyes when I listen to a CD, I can't see your facial expressions. It kind of defeats the purpose." He stated with a thoughtful look on his face.

All of a sudden Jude found it harder to breath. He leaned closer to her and she could feel her heartbeat quicken. She unconsciously leaned forward. They were merely a breath apart when she whispered, "Why does it defeat the purpose?" She asked quietly. He leaned forward a bit more. She could feel his hot breath tickling her lips as he spoke. "Because then I can't do this." He stated before crashing his lips to hers. Thoughts seemed to vanish as the sweet temptation she'd been able to avoid for so long crept through her body. This was simply Tommy. No one had ever made her heartbeat quicken and stop at the same time. Made her brain overload with millions of thoughts and none at all. Her whole being stopped and started when this mans lips melded themselves to hers.

Tommy groaned as he turned his head to the side and ran his hands through her curly thick mass of blonde hair. He gently ran his tongue along her lip asking for entry. She opened her mouth granting him access to deepen the kiss. Their tongues moved against each other, fighting, claiming possession.

Tommy heard the small moan Jude made as he gently nipped at her bottom lip. With much regret he was the one to pull back first. He leaned back and looked at Jude. Her eyes had clouded over with a dark cloudy film of lust and he felt a sense of pleasure in knowing that he'd had that much of an effect on her. It hadn't just been one way. "If we don't stop now Jude I might not be able to stop at all." He stated huskily.

Jude took a deep breath and walked towards Tommy. "Who said I wanted to stop at all?" She asked as she wrapped a hand behind his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.


	35. Chapter 35

**WARNING-THERE IS ALOT OF PHISICAL STUFF IN THIS POST DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY GRAPHIC MATERIAL **

**THIS POST IS RATED R**

**Chapter 35**

He kissed her back with longing and ran his hand through her hair again as he deepened the kiss again. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his other hand under the shirt she was wearing, playing with her bra as they melted against each other.

Jude had reached up and was trying to pull Tommy's button up off of him when he pulled back again and stopped her. At this point Jude thought Tommy was going to tell her it was a mistake and that they couldn't do this. So when Tommy simply said "I'm not going to let your first time be on the soundboard of my studio." She couldn't help but smile at him as he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Tommy gently laid her on the bed as he stepped back and quickly took off his shirt, Jude did the same and then unbuckled her belt and slid her jeans off. She could hear Tommy's quick intake of breath and couldn't help but feel shy. She'd never been so exposed to someone before. Tommy could see the look on her face and he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth and he ran his hand down the side of her face and then cupped her chin.

"Don't you ever be embarrassed by your body Jude, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said quietly. Jude looked up into his kind blue eyes and could feel the hot tears in her throat. She loved this man with everything she had but there weren't even enough words to tell him.

Tommy laid her back down on the bed and began to kiss a trail from her neck, to her collarbone; in between her breasts that were still covered by the black lace bra she wore. Down to her navel, and then as he got to the top of her panties he slipped a finger underneath the fabric and began to pull them down slowly with one finger on each side.

Once her panties were completely off, he came back up to Jude's face and kissed her on the mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair and against his hard chest and moaned when Tommy moved his kisses a little lower to her neck and started to work the clasp to her bra. He removed the bra and took in the site of her small perky breasts. He roughly grabbed one with each hand and began to gently suck, and nibble on each one until he heard Jude's quiet moans of satisfaction. He smiled and began to remake his way down lower. He got down to where he'd stopped earlier and then he gently spread her legs open and began to taste her hot sweet center.

Jude gasped because she hadn't been expecting it, then she gasped again because whatever he'd been doing had felt unbelievably good. He continued to lick and taste every inch of her as Jude thrust her hips up as he shoved his tongue inside of her. She could feel her body tense as Tommy gently thrust 1 finger into her. That was all it took and Jude could feel herself climax. She figured that he'd stop the wonderful things he was doing to her body after that but he didn't. Instead he only quickened the pace as he licked her all over and entered a second finger into her. She was panting by the time he'd finished with his fingers and tongue and didn't know if she could handle anymore.

Tommy slowly crept up the bed until he was side by side with Jude. He undid his belt buckle and took off his jeans. Jude looked over and could see his rock hard erection through his boxers and though it scared her, she reached over and grabbed a hold of him firmly. Tommy groaned in pleasure. Jude heard this and smiled. She leaned down and took the tip of him into her mouth. She could tell Tommy was enjoying himself by the moans he was making so she continued to take more and more of him into her mouth and she gently suckled and nibbled the tip of his penis.

He pulled himself out of her mouth and motioned for her to lie back on the bed. Tommy took his boxers the rest of the way off and then lay down on top of her and began to kiss her again. He reached down and ran a hand along her jaw line. "I love you Jude." He stated quietly. She looked up at him with a look of love, lust and happiness. "I love you too Tommy." She said happily. He smiled at her and kissed her on the mouth.

Tommy adjusted himself and Jude could feel him at her opening. "This will hurt a little Jude but it won't be for long, I promise." He said sadly. She just shook her head and pushed her hips up to meet him. He slowly thrust into her and could hear her quiet hiss of pain, he kissed her on the forehead and then started to thrust in and out of her again. The pain quickly dulled and then turned into pleasure as he continued to thrust faster and faster. Jude moaned as he went deeper and Tommy grunted as he felt himself on the verge of orgasm. He reached a hand down between them and began to rub against her nub vigorously making Jude moan loudly and thrust up to meet him. Jude ran her hands up his sweat slicked back and met him thrust for thrust as he sped up. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you." As he reached his peak and came into her. Jude just gasped, "I love you too" As she quickly followed him over.

Jude could feel Tommy still lying on her a few moments after and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't move, couldn't breath but this was the happiest she'd ever been and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Tommy felt Jude giggle and looked down at her and smiled. She was perfect; it had been everything he'd ever dreamt of and more.

He pulled out of her slowly and then rolled over and lay down next to Jude. She looked over at him sleepily. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She leaned into him and laid her head on his chest. There completely spent and happy, they fell into a quiet peaceful sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the great reviews guys, you rock and I loveeee finding the email saying that I have a new one lol. So please review away. Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Adrienne**

**Chapter 36**

Jude awoke first the next morning. The sun from the window entered Tommy's room and made everything look as though it were glowing. Jude smiled as she tried to move but felt weighed down by Tommy's arm which was wrapped around her possessively even in sleep. She moved his arm off of her careful to not wake him. She tiptoed to the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast.

Stepping into the shower she couldn't help but grin. She was someone's lover. Not just someone, Tommy. That made it all that much better. She could feel where his rough kisses or caresses had burned her skin the night before and knew she'd have small bruises everywhere. They were more than worth it. She began to lather the body wash in her hands when she heard the shower door open behind her. She smiled and turned around to face Tommy who had already stripped and had a look of equal happiness on his face.

"I figured we could share." He said with a smirk. She just laughed and said "Oh you did, did you?" He came to her and kissed her hard on the mouth running his hands over her bare breasts as he felt himself get hard again. Jude looked down and said "Yeah, I think we can share."

Later that afternoon when Jude and Tommy finally made it out of the bedroom for good, they had decided to make some lunch and just hangout. Jude was just finishing her lunch when her cell rang. She walked over and smiled when she saw Kat's face light up on the screen.

Jude: Hey Kat

Kat: Ok prepare yourself Harrison

Jude laughed: Prepare myself for what?

Kat's voice was muffled for some reason and it sounded like there were airplanes taking off in the background.

Jude: Kat I can barely hear you, where are you?

Kat giggled: How fast can you get packed and be at the airport?

Jude's brain froze, what was going on?

Jude: It all depends, why would I need to get to the airport? You need to start explaining miss Benton.

Kat giggled again and said, "Actually in less than 24 hours I'll be Mrs. Andrews she said excitedly.

Jude's mouth fell open "Oh my god, what?" "When did you guys decide this?" The questions flew from her and Tommy just watched on amused that Jude seemed almost speechless.

Kat: Well Jamie and I were talking last night and my internship is going for another 6 months and then I'm moving back to Toronto but we didn't want to wait that long, and I don't want to have to intern and plan a wedding so we decided to elope! Were about to board a plane in about 30 minutes and we wanted you and Tommy to be there too!

Jude had to sit down. Her best friends were eloping in a few minutes and wanted her there.

Jude: Where are we going and what time does our flight leave?

6 hours later Tommy and Jude were on a plane just landing in the states, Las Vegas, Nevada to be exact. Jude could barely contain her excitement over being in Vegas for the first time and the fact that in a few hours two of her best friends would be married.

Tommy was pretty shocked at first to say the least when Jude had hung up the phone and started throwing their clothes into suitcases. He'd barely asked her what are you doing before she squealed and launched herself at him. "Kat and Jamie are eloping and were coming with!" She said excitedly. Tommy just stared at her with a look of shock before taking a deep breath and saying "Let me call D to tell him I'm not coming in tomorrow".

They had packed in record timing and were on the 6pm flight to Las Vegas. Kat and Jamie had left on the 3pm flight and said that they would meet Tommy and Jude at the Palms, where they would be staying for the next 3 days.

Tommy and Jude hadn't discussed the night before. It was almost as though it were forbidden to talk about. Both knew that they didn't regret it but they were also afraid of what the other might say given the chance so it was easier to just keep quiet and enjoy each other's presence.

Tommy was the one to finally bite the bullet and bring up what the both of them had been thinking about all day. "I don't regret last night Jude, not at all and I hope you don't either." He said as they took the shuttle from the airport to their hotel. Jude had been staring off in space but quickly snapped her attention back to Tommy. A slight smile lingering on her lips. "I don't either Tommy, it's just that I don't want anything to mess up what we have right now. You're my best friend and I'm just afraid that if we become a "we" that it will ruin it." She said quietly. Tommy just shook his head, it broke a piece of his heart to hear that but it also made him warm inside to know how much she truly cared about him. "Doesn't mean I'm not willing to try though." She said with a full smile at her lips. Tommy looked up and grinned. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips. "God I love you." He muttered against her hair. He heard her quiet intake of breath and then a "I love you too Tommy."


	37. Chapter 37

**k so i only have the next chapter typed up right now and i basically broke my arm yesterday so it night be awhile b4 i can type up the next chp. so pkease enjoy this ch. and review. thanks  
adrienne**

**Chapter 37**

Tommy and Jude chatted about what they wanted to do while in Las Vegas and how they could celebrate her birthday while they were there. She would be turning 19 in 2 days so they figured they'd add on a birthday celebration to the wedding celebration. They finally arrived at the hotel and went to the registration desk. Jude and Tommy had decided that they were going to pay for Kat and Jamie's stay in Vegas as a wedding gift. They paid off the rooms and then ordered the honeymoon special for Kat and Jamie's room for the night.

They got their stuff together and walked to the elevator and made their way to room 5234 which just so happened to be a honeymoon suite that they'd gotten so that they could be across from Jamie and Kat who were in room 5235. Jude opened the door to their room as Tommy brought in their bags and took in the room. It was huge to put it lightly. There was an enormous living room area with two large couches and a love seat. The walls were adorned with black and white pictures and there borders were black and white as well. There was a huge king size bed in the middle of the bedroom area which also had a walk in closet. The bed was covered in black silk and rose petals. Tommy and Jude grinned. They hadn't told the people at the front desk that it wasn't their honeymoon so obviously they'd thought they were if they were getting the honeymoon suite. Jude just laughed.

Jude was just about to go into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Jude squealed and ran to the door to open it. She found her two best friends standing there. Kat was wearing a shirt that said "Kiss the bride" and Jamie was wearing one that said "Shoot the groom". Jude laughed at their attire. "Cute guys, real cute". She stated. They just laughed. They talked about their trips and the plans for the evening when Kat said "Alright guys we can't exactly be in Vegas and not drink right? Let's get this party started already" she shouted. Jude smiled and then she walked into the large kitchen area that had a full sized sink, stove, and came complete with a mini bar in the middle of the kitchen. Jude opened the door to the small refrigerator and smiled as she pulled out a bottle of crystal that the hotel must have included in the honeymoon package. Tommy smiled and walked towards her as Jude pulled the cork. "If they included it in the room then we should drink it right?" Jude said as she chugged from the bottle. Tommy just laughed, "This is going to be a good night, I can already tell". He stated happily as he pulled out shots of vodka and tequila from the mini fridge.

**8 hours later**

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister pronounced for the 8th time that night. The couple in front of him exchanged a deep passionate kiss that quickly turned into a heavy make out session. The witnesses loudly cleared their throats and the couple broke apart giggling.

"Can you believe it? Were married!" Kat shouted excitedly. "I know, it's so crazy. Who would have thought huh?" Said the groom laughingly. "Now it's time to party"! Jamie shouted drunkenly as the happy couples stepped out of the chapel.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks so much for all the kickass reviews, you guys are great and I just loved opening my email and seeing that i have new reviews! Here is Chapter 38 and it might be awhile before you get chapter 39 because it isn't finished and I have class all day long from 1pm to 9pm everyday plus homework so i'm going to have to find some time to write between classes. I hope you guys enjoy it! Review pleaseeee I live for them :()**

**Adrienne**

**Chapter 38**

Jude could feel herself waking up from the darkness as she struggled to open her eyes. Immediately after opening them she wished she'd kept them closed. Her whole body hurt, and she was afraid to see why. She carefully opened one eye and then the other making sure she wouldn't throw up or pass out. She'd never felt this awful in all her life. She glanced around and saw with a smile that Tommy was drunkenly passed out next to her in their bed and from the looks of things, their night had went out with a bang. Jude laughed to herself until she looked over towards the entertainment center where a piece of clothing caught her eye. It was a t-shirt slung across the top of it and she could faintly see the words "st married" in black across the front.

Memories of the night before would not come no matter how hard she tried to remember and she started to get a little nervous. She looked around the hotel room and besides a fairly large mess; everything seemed to be in order. Well that is until she ran a hand through her hair and her hair got caught on something on her left hand. Jude immediately jerked her hand down and howled in pain as she pulled some of her hair from her head. She looked down at her hand and saw a pretty princess cut diamond engagement ring but what chilled her blood the most was the simple white gold wedding band attached to it. Her heart stopped. "No" she murmured before stopping herself. She couldn't have, they couldn't have possibly gotten married last night. There was no way they'd let two people as drunk as them enter into a legally binding marriage contract. Then the memories came flooding back.

"**Flashbacks"**

Jude, Jamie, Kat, and Tommy were all in some gift shop off of the strip and it was 2 hours before Jamie and Kat were getting married. Combined the 4 of them had went through 2 bottles of vodka, 3 bottles of crystal and enough pina colada's to have even the best drinkers in the world a little wobbly. For the most part they had quit forming complete sentences but managed to not get themselves hit by a car as they walked up and down the street stopping at shop after shop that was still open even though it was way past midnight. Jude didn't know how it had happened but Kat had convinced Jude that it would be a good idea for them to get matching "Just Married" t-shirts and that had somehow turned into them all getting wedding bands, one thing led to another, and another bottle of vodka and Tommy had proposed to Jude. They found their way to the chapel with Kat and Jamie in tow and she remembered signing some papers, and exchanging some sort of vows.

**End Flashback**

Kat yelling that they were married, Tommy saying something about it being crazy and then Jamie yelling about partying. The rest of the night was still a big blur and Jude could guess what else had happened. She started to yell. "Tommy wake the hell up". She shouted at him angrily. She wasn't necessarily mad at him, just the situation but she couldn't exactly yell at herself so she'd have to settle with her boyfriend, correction husband. Oh god she was somebody's wife. "Uh what Jude?" A hung over Tommy murmured into the pillow. Couldn't she see he was hung over? He thought.

"Tommy get your ass up now." Jude yelled loudly as she stalked around the room trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do. She'd gotten drunk and married her boyfriend of two days, what the hell was she thinking? Tommy finally opened his eyes and once everything stopped spinning he noticed a very rumpled and very angry Jude pacing back and forth in front of the tv. "What's wrong Jude? Come back to bed" he stated as he patted the bed next to him where Jude had been sleeping drunkenly until she'd realized what they'd done.

"Come back to bed? Are you kidding me Quincy? Do you have any idea what we did last night?" She asked angrily. Tommy just managed to look at her with a dumb look on his face. "We partied a little harder than normal, no biggie, why are you freaking out Jude?" He asked confused. He'd never seen her like this, she was about to have a nervous break down.

She looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. "No biggie? Does this look like no biggie?" She asked pointing down at the rings that now adorned her ring finger. Tommy's face paled, she actually saw the color drain from it. It had finally hit him why she was freaking out.

"What, oh, no we didn't, Jude it isn't oh god, I married you." Came his choked reply. The second the words left his mouth he was praying for mercy, "That didn't come out right Jude, you know what I mean." Was all he managed to squeak out as Jude threw the first thing she could find at him, which happened to be a remote control to the TV. Maybe if he hadn't drowned himself in tequila the night before he would have had better control over his motor skills because at that point, they sucked. She nailed him square in the forehead before he even had the chance to think about ducking.


	39. Chapter 39

**colorlimegreenb-This is the last chapter that I have anything written for so it might be some time before I have another chapter. Please be patient and review like crazy. I have college, work, homework, and stuff like that to deal with so i'm pretty busy lately. Thanks-Adrienne/b/color**

**Chapter 39**

Of course Jude was feeling guilty after the remote hit him in the forehead and Tommy started bleeding. What kind of person would she be if she didn't feel some kind of guilt? Even though Tommy really did deserve it. She rushed forward when she saw that he hadn't ducked or moved out of the way and was currently nursing a fresh gash and a killer headache on top of the hangover they were sharing.

"Oh god, Tommy damn it you were supposed to move, what's wrong with you?" She yelled out panicked by the blood now running down his face into his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Jude, how rude of me to not duck as you throw a remote at my face!" He yelled out in annoyance. Jude ignored him and ushered him into the bathroom where she attempted to clean the cut with a fresh cloth.

Tommy sat there with a sullen look on his face, he was acting childish and he knew it but she'd thrown a damn remote at his head, what was he supposed to do? Thank her? Well besides move out of the way apparently.

"Ouch Jude, shit that stings." He hissed out as she applied the antibiotic spray to it. "Oh shut up, you big baby." Jude said as she blew on the cut. He was acting like an infant, you'd think she'd thrown a t.v. at him instead of just the remote. A small pang of guilt still intruded her as she blew on the cut.

"There, all better now." She said as she finished putting a band aid on the cut that was a few inches above his right eye. "Oh yeah all better, I only have a concussion and a headache the size of Texas." He stated pouting.

"I have some Tylenol in my purse Tommy, calm down." She walked over to her purse which was sitting on the table next to the television and grabbed it. She went to open her purse as she looked down she caught the glint from her new wedding rings and was mad all over again. "Oh screw it, I'm not giving you Tylenol you can suffer right along with me, what the hell am I thinking bandaging you up like a good little wife, we might be married but I'm not your wife!" She shouted at him regaining her steam.

Tommy walked into the bedroom from the bathroom catching most of her little tirade. "Oh ok, like this is what I wanted? I don't know how the hell to be a boyfriend let alone a husband Jude, it's not like I've done this before!" He shouted back as he stalked into the room.

Jude raised an eyebrow at him and he muttered, "shit" as he walked back into the bathroom closing the door. "I'm taking a shower." He yelled through the door. Jude just sighed and grabbed her purse and slammed the front door as she walked out of the hotel room.

Jude was sitting in the hotel restaurant about an hour later just finishing her breakfast that she'd barely touched when she saw Tommy come out of the elevator, Jude had to hold a hand to her mouth to control a giggle. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white and blue over shirt over a t-shirt on the bottom and she had to admit he looked good but what made her giggle was the big band aid he had over his eye. She felt a little guilty still but if she had to blame this predicament on anyone it wasn't going to be her.

She'd always thought she'd marry him, have kids, the whole 9 yards but it scared her because it had come out of no where. One second they were just becoming a couple and the next they were living together, what the hell was a girl supposed to do? Sure they'd lived together for the past 2 weeks without any problems which was pretty fun she'd have to admit but this was crazy, they were married. What the hell was D going to do when he found out? Just as the thought entered her mind she let out a muffled "shit" just as she heard the same thing coming loudly from the gift shop. As she threw a 20 down on the table and walked quickly to the gift shop she'd seen Tommy enter a few minutes before.

Tommy just sighed as he heard the hotel room door slam after he'd entered the bathroom. They had been married all of 5 minutes before she'd injured him and went running off and he'd actually bickered with her like an old married couple, what the hell was going on? Of course he wanted to marry Jude, it had been a part of his very loose plans for quite some time now but he wanted it to be right. He wanted to propose to her, to have a big beautiful wedding that he knew she'd always wanted. Have her family and friends there, not in Vegas in a 24-hour chapel and not by some guy named Iguana. Or was it piranha? He couldn't quite remember he knew it was a reptile, maybe an amphibian.

She was just so damn stubborn, she hadn't even considered that maybe he was feeling a little bit out of his element when he said what he said before and she didn't hesitate to be upset about it, and throw something at his head. Which still hurt he thought and he took his shower and gingerly washed the open wound on his forehead. Who knew marrying Tommy Quincy was so horrible. He though angrily as he began to get dressed. Who needed her measly girl Tylenol he'd go to the damn gift shop and buy a big bottle and take all he wanted and that is exactly what he planned to do as he walked out of the hotel room slamming the door behind him for good measure.

He saw her the second he left the elevator; she was enjoying a hearty breakfast at the restaurant across from the elevator. He was furious. Here he was contemplating the fact that they had gotten married the night before and most likely consummated said marriage and she was off eating eggs? Oh no he was pissed. He walked into the gift shop with a hand placed insecurely on his forehead over the new gash that now adorned it.

Browsing through the aisles to find a ginormous bottle of Tylenol he gazed around at the random things that you could buy in a Vegas gift shop and decided that if the producer thing didn't work out for him he would be moving there and taking up residence in the gift shop. His head actually stopped when he saw the magazine cover for the first time. "Instant star an instant wife?" was the first headline and Tommy's face paled. "Shit" was the only thing he knew came from his mouth as he glanced down and saw the pictures of a drunken him, Jude, Jamie, and Kat all kissing outside of a 24 hr chapel. Tommy's mind blanked and then the only memory from the night before surfaced. "Hi I'm piranha and I'll be marrying you this evening." So he'd been right, it was Piranha. Just then Jude walked through the door zeroing in on him as he held the magazine up to his face in a mock defense. Jude's face paled just as his had and when he saw her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head, he rushed forward and caught her just as she went down.


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow so thanks for all the awesome reviews. I have been having alot of problems at home lately which is why you haven't had an update in awhile. Thanks for being so patient and for getting me past 200 reviews! Here is chapter 40. Enjoy and Review!**

**Adrienne**

**Chapter 40**

"Jude, Jude, wake up baby" Tommy murmured as he held onto Jude and gently laid her on the floor of the gift shop where many tourists had gathered. He knew she'd just fainted but he felt terror for a second when she wouldn't wake up, slowly her eyes started to flutter open and she looked up into Tommy's as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Tommy what happened?" Jude asked confusedly. Tommy just chuckled "You saw how handsome I was and couldn't handle it" he remarked glad to see that she was awake.

Tommy stood back up and then leaned down to help lift Jude from the gift shop floor. She reached up and took his hand and looked around a red blush creeping into her cheeks as she realized where she was and how many people had seen her. Tommy noticing this pulled Jude towards the front of the gift shop and threw down a 20 dollar bill on the counter and grabbed the magazine he'd been looking at before and walked out with Jude trailing helplessly behind him.

The walk to their room was a silent one but as soon as Tommy opened the door she started yelling. "Oh my god Tommy do you realize that Darius is going to kill us? Not just the oh I'm going to work you till the day you die kill either, I mean he is going to send out Vegas hit men when he reads this if he hasn't already!" she shouted. She was pacing across the floor and Tommy had to place a hand on his temple to stop the pounding and keep up with her. "Calm down Jude, for all we know Darius won't even read it, and we don't know for sure what is in the magazine either." He stated quietly, he was way too hung over for this. Jude walked over and sat on the bed next to Tommy and picked up the magazine from his hands. She took a deep breath and flipped it open to the index and then to the page where their story was.

_Instant star Instant Wife?_

_Las Vegas, Nevada- In a story just released this morning it is apparent that first instant star winner, 18 year old Jude Harrison married producer/ former Boyz Attack! Member Tom "little Tommy Q" Quincy in a Las Vegas wedding chapel early this morning. The two have worked together since Harrison won the Instant Star competition 3 years ago. The newly wedded pair's only witnesses to the wedding were Katarina Benton Andrews and James Andrews, the brides best friends and fellow newly weds. Harrison has been absent from the spotlight in recent months when threats from an unidentified stalker surfaced forcing Harrison to move into Quincy's 2.2 million dollar mansion. The pair have not been contacted for questions but I'm sure we'll hear something from them soon. I guess the question on everyone's minds is "will they make it?" "Or will they just end up another entertainment industry statistic?"_

It was worse than what she thought. They had all the information. What the hell was she going to do? The fact of the matter was that she didn't mind being married to Tommy but she had done it so suddenly and so unexpectedly that she hadn't told her sister, or Darius, or her father, oh god, her father. He was going to kill her when he found out. Hopefully it wouldn't be for a while though.

Jude looked up at Tommy and frowned, Tommy could see from the look on Jude's face that she'd given up the war she'd waged on him and decided it was time to fight everyone else together. He just put his arm around her and she leaned into it silently. Both had thoughts racing through their brains. Just then an announcement crossed the television that they were sitting in front of.

New's caster- _It's reported that Jude Harrison 18 year old winner of Canada's first Instant Star and Tommy Quincy formerly of Boyz Attack have tied the knot in a private Vegas ceremony. Tommy age 25 has been Harrison's producer for the past 3 years since her winning the competition. No comment has been made by either party._

Tommy grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. off quickly just as his and Jude's cell phones began to ring.


	41. Chapter 41

**K so here is the deal. I am a fulltime college student, i've been having alot of family problems lately mainly with my parents and then the fact that yesterday morning my brother's dad died very suddenly. I'm trying to be strong and be ther efor my 2 little brothers right now and trying not to miss school while doing my homework and I just started a new class yesterday so I have basically n o time to write but i'm going to do my best. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews they mean so much to me and I hope you guys keep reading, i'll never give up on a fic so please just keep reading and i'll keep posting as often as I can. Thanks**

**Adrienne**

**Chapter 41**

"So that's the last of them" Jamie stated as he hung up his cell, while rubbing a hand over his face. Kat had long since fallen asleep on Jude and Tommy's bed while the other 3 made the necessary phone calls. Jude was partially hysterical for the first 2 hours since her dad had called but since calmed down when Jamie and Kat had come over and took over her phone calls. Darius had been livid but pointed out that since the story broke Jude's record sales had sky rocketed even more than they had when everyone heard she'd had a stalker. Tommy was in the corner of the room sitting next to Jude with one hand on hers and the other trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. It had been an extremely long 24 hours since they had gotten to Vegas and the next 24 hours would probably be just as long.

"Thanks Jamie, I really appreciate you helping us out like this" Jude said giving him a small smile. "No problem Harrison, what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't fend off the sharks after your shotgun wedding?" He said giving her a lopsided grin. Jude just smiled back.

Most of the phone calls that Tommy and Jude had received were from family or press who wanted the inside scoop on what had happened and if they were in fact married. Jude had answered so many questions at that point that she couldn't even think straight.Jude knew as soon as she saw Sadie's face pop up on her screen that her already long day was about to become even longer.

**Flashback**

_Jude's cell phone rang about 2 minutes after she'd hung up with her dad and Sadie's face popped up on the screen with the ring tone Gold Digger and everyone in the room knew it had to be Sadie. Jude had a look of horror on her face and then slowly answered the phone._

_Jude: Hey Sades_

_Sadie: Don't you hey sades me Jude Elizabeth Harrison! She screeched._

_Jude: Um… Hello Sadie? She said quietly_

_Sadie: How could you huh? How could you do this? I thought I was your sister, your sister Jude, doesn't that mean something to you? She asked with tears evident in her throat. Jude felt like shit and rightfully so, she'd married her sisters ex boyfriend without telling her or anything._

_Jude: Of course it means something Sades, I'm so so sorry, it wasn't like we planned or anything and it just happened. I'm sorry please forgive me. She said quietly. What if her sister hated her forever?_

_Sadie sniffled: It's ok Jude, just as long as you let me help you plan the next one. It really hurt me that you didn't call or anything, gosh I thought I was going to be maid of honor when you two finally did it, could have given a girl some time to get there ya know. She said more talking to herself than to Jude. Jude was confused. Wasn't Sadie mad because she'd married Tommy?_

_Jude: Uh… Sades I don't mean to stir stuff up or anything but aren't you this mad at me because I married Tommy? Your ex? She asked puzzled._

_Sadie laughed, she actually laughed. What the hell was going on?_

_Sadie: No dumb ass I'm mad because my only sister got married for the first time without me, her maid of honor even there! Sadie shouted into the phone. "I could careless that you married little Tommy Q!_

_Jude was in a form of shock, here she was thinking her sister would disown her because she'd married Sadie's dream guy and Sadie was mad because she hadn't gotten an invite to their shot gun wedding? What was going on in the world._

**End Flashback**

"Ok married folk, I think I'm going to take my slumbering bride here and exit and let you two love birds work stuff out" Jamie stated as he reached down and picked his new bride up, bridal style and carried her from the room.

"Thanks Jamie, really I mean it." Jude shouted as he left. Alone, they were finally alone. What the hell were they going to do? Talk about things like a little married couple? The impact of what they had done hadn't fully hit them yet.

"I'm sorry Jude." Tommy stated sadly, he thought she didn't want to be with him and had made a terrible mistake, he was planning on an annulment and it hurt him more than he ever thought possible.

"I'm sorry too Tommy." Jude said with a small break in her voice. She thought he didn't want her, that he wanted to take it back just like last time. This time she wouldn't cry though, she'd be strong and get through it. Yeah right, who was she trying to kid.

"I lied Tommy, I'm not sorry. How the hell can you be sorry? Huh? You can't take this back this time, it is a marriage, not some half assed kiss. We are legally bound to each other for the rest of our lives and you think it's just nothing, well guess what? I think it's something, I think it's everything! I believe in marriage vows and I believe in upholding them so if you think your going to get some quickie annulment you've got another thing coming Quincy!" Jude shouted at him as she exploded with hurt anger. She jumped from the corner of the room and started pacing in front of the bed.

"Are you kidding me?" Tommy yelled back, what the hell was she talking about? She was the one who wanted an annulment, not the other way around. "I am sorry that we did something you obviously didn't want and I'm sorry everything is messed up for you right now Jude, I'm not sorry that we did it though because I want to be married to you, hell I'd marry you again in a heartbeat, and I'm not the one who wants some quickie annulment, you are so what the hell are you talking about?" He said equally as angry as Jude.

"I don't want a damn annulment Tommy and I want to be married to you too but I'm scared, I'm terrified. What if I'm bad at it? What if you hurt me again? What happens when you don't love me anymore?" She blurted out, she was scared and she wasn't going to hide it anymore.

"Baby I am not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to stop loving you Jude, your it for me girl, you're the one that I want to be with forever, it's just that forever started a lot earlier than I thought it would." He said with a small smile.

Jude gave him a small smile through her tears, here was the man of HER dreams and she was married to him. "Good because your not getting rid of me that easy, and I'm sorry about what I said about our kiss, it wasn't half assed, it was the best kiss of my life." She stated coyly. Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist and another around her neck and pulled her to him. "I tell you what there is something you can do to make it up to me Quincy." He stated with a grin. Quincy, that was her name now. "Anything" She stated. "Kiss me, show me how much you love me." Tommy stated quietly. Jude looked up into his eyes with a look of love, fear, joy. "I thought you'd never ask." And she closed the distance between them and poured all of her heart, her soul, her world into the one kiss that would always mean the most. They fell back on the bed with Tommy panting. And Jude smiling.

Hmm…. Jude Quincy? It has a nice ring to it. With that the scene faded out it just became the two of them.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you for the kickass reviews, I soo love ya guys lol. I made the chapters for this and DYBISC longer than usual to make up for some of my not so frequent updates. I hope you guys enjoy them and please R&R for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

The next night Tommy was determined to take Jude out to celebrate her birthday and their marriage. He hadn't been able to show Jude just how much he loved her and wanted to be married to her and it was her 19th birthday so he thought it'd be great to take her out and show her a good time, minus large quantities of alcohol that made them wake up married the next morning.

Tommy had told Jude to dress up nice and that he was taking her out to dinner for her birthday but he wouldn't specify where. So at about 6pm Jude was just putting the finishing touches on her make up and hair and glanced in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair, which was in loose curls that fell to her shoulders. Her make up was done light but stood out against her milky skin. She'd had a hard time deciding just what to wear that night but luckily Kat had come to the rescue that afternoon when she'd given Jude a dress she'd made her for her birthday. Jude was really excited. The dress was black and came to just above her knees, it had spaghetti straps and flared out at the bottom, it cut low at her breasts showing just a hint of cleavage and she knew she looked good, classy but hot. Perfect she thought. Just then she heard a knock at the door.

Tommy had been getting ready in Jamie and Kat's room because he wanted everything to be a surprise and so he'd made all the right phone calls from there too. He wanted this night to be one that Jude would never forget. He hadn't proposed or married her the right way but this was going to be a night that she looked back on in 50 years and remembered fondly. He'd pulled out all the stops and made all kinds of reservations and plans and he hoped Jude knew how much she really did mean to him.

Tommy knocked at the door of their hotel room and fidgeted with the tie he was wearing like a teenager on prom night, Jude was to this day the only person who had ever made him nervous and giddy. She took her time getting to the door and when she did it was worth the wait, she took his breath away. She looked like an angel with her hair in soft ringlets cascading down her shoulders onto a black dress that should have made him think of anything but her being an angel.

Jude smiled when she saw that Tommy was speechless. She leaned forward and said, "I guess I look alright then?" She asked with a smirk as Tommy leaned forward and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Jude leaned back after a few moments and tried to steady herself. "Well I'll take that as a yes." She said still a little unsteady after the mind-blowing kiss. "You look more than amazing Jude, you look heavenly," He stated with a smile. Jude just smiled as she blushed and they made their way to the rental car.

"So you really aren't going to tell me where were going are you?" Jude stated from the passenger seat of the car 15 minutes later when Tommy had still failed to answer her questions. Tommy grinned "Nope." He said and laughed at the look of shock on her face. This night was going to be full of surprises.

About 5 minutes later Tommy pulled the car into the parking lot of Las Vegas's version of the Eiffel Tower and Jude smiled in pure glee as she looked up through the sunroof at the marvelous site before her. It was huge and Jude was unbelievably excited. Tommy smiled, pleased with her reaction.

Tommy and Jude walked through the lobby and then made their way to the elevator only earning casual glances from customers as they made their way through. The elevator began to climb the floors and when it lurched a bit at the 45th floor Jude gave Tommy's arm a not so subtle squeeze and closed her eyes tightly. Tommy looked at her oddly for a moment before realization hit him. She was afraid of heights, he had taken his new bride to one of the tallest places in Vegas for her birthday and she was afraid of heights, good going Quincy he mentally berated himself.

"I'm sorry girl, I didn't know you were afraid of heights" Tommy said sadly. Jude smiled at him as she opened her eyes. "It's ok Tommy, you didn't know but it's ok because this is amazing." She said happily. She leaned up and gave him a light kiss as the elevator doors opened.

Tommy and Jude made their way over to Piero's which was an the Italian restaurant they would be having dinner at. The hostess saw them and quickly sized them up as newlyweds. She sighed loudly. Ah young love she thought to herself, Vegas was full of it. She asked them how she could help them.

"Reservations under Quincy" He stated and then added with a smile "Mr. And Mrs. Quincy." He finished with a mile wide grin. He still hadn't gotten used to it, he shared his name with someone he loved. It was one of the most simple yet amazing things he'd ever experienced.

"Ah right this way Mr. And Mrs. Quincy" the hostess said with a smile. Jude slightly giggled at someone calling her Mrs. Quincy, it was still so surreal to her. All of it was. The hostess seated them at a small table in the back that was lit by candlelight overlooking the balcony of the tower where she could see all of the lights of Las Vegas. Tommy was worried the height scared her but she just smiled and squeezed his hand as they were seated.

"Here are your menus, please let me know if you need anything else." The hostess said as she walked back to her stand.

Tommy and Jude looked through the menu which was written in Italian and Jude tried to play off that she knew what she was reading which Tommy saw through the first five minutes she'd started doing it. "So do you know what you want Jude?" Tommy asked placating her. "Um… yeah I want the uh… this" She stated as she pointed at something on the menu. Tommy raised an eyebrow at her and bit back a smile. "Oh ok I had no idea you liked that, I guess we learn new things everyday huh?" Tommy said still trying to stifle a laugh. Jude had a look of terror on her face after he said this.

The waitress came and brought a bottle of champagne to the table. Tommy and Jude looked up in confusion "I'm sorry miss we didn't order any champagne Tommy said and the waitress just smiled "Chef Piero sent it with his congratulations on your marriage." She said. Tommy and Jude smiled at her and thanked her. "Have you decided what you will be having tonight?" She asked in an Italian accent. Jude looked at Tommy expectantly and Tommy just smiled "I'll have the" Then he ordered a chicken dish and then he looked at Jude and bit back a grin "My wife will have the" And he said something in Italian and then added "Goose liver" That was all he had to say and Jude let out a disgusted noise and gagged as the waitress looked at her in confusion.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry i've been so super sucky with the updates. I've been way busy this past week with school and I went out of town for the past few days. I needed a break. Anyways i'm always astounded by how many reviews I get for each chapter of this fic guys, you really are awesome and I'm so grateful that you are reading this and enjoying it! So thanks and keep em coming. I don't own "You're Everything" by Bo Bice. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

45 minutes later into their dinner of Chicken and shrimp alfredo after Jude had politely as possible declined the goose liver, Jude was still giving Tommy glares and Tommy was still laughing every few minutes at the reaction he'd gotten from her. "Oh come on Jude that was funny and you know it." He said trying to convince her for the 20th time that he was just messing around and wasn't really going to have her eat goose liver. "You just remember that Quincy when I decided to cook for you again." She said with a good-natured glare. Tommy just laughed.

"Well how about I make it up to you?" He asked with a glint in his eye. "Oh no Quincy I'm not rewarding you with sex." She stated with a shake of her head. Tommy laughed "that's not what I meant Jude but now that you bring it up…" He trailed off letting the insinuation hang in the air. Jude couldn't help but smile at him. "I meant let me dazzle you with my dancing skills" he said cockily. Jude raised an eyebrow "Oh I've already seen your dancing skills my dear sweet ex boy bander husband." She said in a sweet tone. Tommy's eyes narrowed. "Fine no surprise for you." He said and then Jude jumped up. "I was only kidding Tommy, let's dance." She said and Tommy led her to the dance floor that was off the balcony where a small live band was playing and a few other couples danced together.

Tommy and Jude danced together for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of each other when Tommy whispered in her ear "I promise you Jude that one day I'm going to take you to the real Eiffel tower and it will be so much better than this." He stated in a hushed whisper that made Jude feel all choked up. He wasn't done yet though. The band on the small stage had finished playing and were all looking at Tommy expectantly. Jude glanced at them and then at Tommy in confusion as he started walking towards the stage. "I told you I had surprises for you Jude." He said with a wink and made his way to the stage.

The dance floor cleared a bit and Jude was left standing in the middle of it alone as her new husband took the stage and picked up a guitar and then sat on a stool that had been set up for him.

He took the microphone in his hands and said "This song is for the love of my life, my wife Jude, you mean everything to me and I hope this song that I wrote for you will show you just how much I love you and how happy I am that we are here together. Happy birthday baby" He said and then began to play.

_As long as you're who I'm with_

_Praise you with my dying breath_

_Pull my heart out of my chest_

_God, I'd do anything._

_I'll open every car door,_

_I won't go out any more_

_I'll even eat off the floor_

_God, I'd do anything at all_

_I'll be there to catch you right when you fall_

_I'll be there as long as you tell me when_

_I'll be there until eternity ends_

_You know why, 'cause you're worth everything_

_And side by side forever, we'll be together_

_It keeps getting better, through the desert, now_

_I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger_

_And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye_

_And ride into the sunset, some things we ain't done yet_

_And prove to the world our love will never die at all_

_I'd stick my hand in the flames_

_Subject myself to the pain_

_I'd even sleep in the rain_

_God, I'd do anything_

_I'd cross the desert for you_

_Let you beat me black and blue_

_Spray paint your name on the moon_

_God I'd do anything at all_

_I'll be there to catch you right when you fall_

_I'll be there as long as you tell me when_

_I'll be there until eternity ends_

_You know why, 'cause you're worth everything_

_And side by side forever, we'll be together_

_It keeps getting better, through the desert, now_

_I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger_

_And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye_

_And ride into the sunset_

_Some things we ain't done yet_

_And prove to the world our love will never die at all_

_Yeah, I'd do anything at all_

_You know why, 'cause you're worth everything_

_I'd do things you won't believe_

_Get you a ring if you need_

_Get down right here on one knee_

_God I'd do anything_

_You know why, you know why_

_'Cause you're worth everything_

_And side by side for ever_

_We'll be together_

_It keeps getting better, through the desert now_

_I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger_

_And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye_

_And ride into the sunset, some things we ain't done yet_

_And prove to the world our love won't ever die at all_

_I'll be your lone ranger, I hope you never die at all_

_And you'll be my angel_

_Cause I'll do anything at all_

_I'll do anything at all_

_Yeah, I'll do anything at all_

_You know why, 'cause you're worth everything_

Jude stood in the middle of the dance floor with tears streaming down her face without bothering to try and yield them because she knew it was pointless. This man, not little Tommy Q, not Tommy Quincy, this man Tom Quincy had stolen her heart and she didn't want it back. If she could have felt any more love for a man at that moment she was sure her heart would burst.

Tommy had made his way back to her from the small stage where the live band had started back up and once he got to Jude he smiled seeing the tears, knowing that they were happy ones for once and that he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. "Don't cry baby." He murmured as he pulled her in for another dance. They were swaying slowly to the gentle tones, neither of them listening to the words just to each other's breathing and concentrating on each other's scent.

When the song ended and Tommy looked down at Jude he was happy to see that she'd stopped crying and her face was generally dry. He smiled at her and Jude looked up into his eyes and then pulled him in for a deep kiss. For once Tommy had to steady himself and when Jude finally pulled away he looked down at her and she whispered, "I love you Quincy, more than I ever thought possible. That was the greatest birthday gift you could have ever given me, thank you." She said quietly. Tommy just leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Your worth it girl, your worth everything."


	44. Chapter 44

**So I basically just suck, yeah that's about it. I haven't been up to writing lately with the 29484 different homework assignments from my various college professors, and that is my excuse, pure exhaustion combined with horrible back pain :( Enjoy chapter 44, no smut but there will be next chapter just to warn you.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"Tommy I'm going to trip and fall on my face!" Jude yelled at Tommy as he led her farther away from the car where just a few minutes before he'd blind folded her. "No your not, if you'd shut up for two seconds and let me concentrate then we'd already be there." He said irritated. She'd been complaining since they got into the car and he'd told her that they had another stop. For some reason she'd gotten all annoyed. "Damn it Jude if you kick me one more time I swear to god I'm throwing you over." He said as they finally neared their destination. "What do you mean over Quincy? You know I'm afraid of heights, oh god I'm gonna die." She said in a dramatic voice. "Oh shut up, you are not going to die, well not right now at least unless you keep complaining." Tommy said as he finally pulled her to a stop.

Jude could feel the cool breeze on her face and the air was so clear wherever they were that she felt like she was on top of the world. She didn't want to enjoy herself but she was. Was it so wrong that she didn't want to go anywhere else but the hotel? So she wanted to go and have some sex with her husband, she was a newlywed it was normal right? Tommy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ok you big baby, were here, you can take off the blind fold." He stated poutily. Jude removed the blindfold slowly and when she did she realized she was at the end of the earth. She screamed and jumped back and grabbed a hold of Tommy and held on for dear life. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" She chanted as Tommy tried to hold in his laughter, the laughter won and Tommy collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter. Jude still had her eyes closed and was quietly praying to 3 different gods none of which she understood. "How can you find this funny Tommy? I'm about to have a heart attack!" She stated dramatically as Tommy stood up and brushed himself off. He walked behind her and began to knead her shoulders. "Relax Jude, just breath and relax" He said in a soothing tone. A few moments later after she'd calmed down she slowly opened her eyes and the site before her, they were standing on the edge of a huge cliff that went forever but at the bottom you could see all the lights of Las Vegas and there was a small lake towards the other side where she could see the moon light glistening on the water. It wasn't scary, it was beautiful. It didn't scare her as much, as a matter of fact it didn't scare her at all. She was wondering why when it hit her. Tommy, she felt safe with him, just his touch had calmed her and she smiled.

Tommy could feel the tension slowly ease from her body and he looked down and realized she'd opened her eyes and was now smiling at him. "What are you smiling at? I thought that you were all mad at me?" He said trying to hold on to his mad but not getting very far. "I'm sorry Tommy, I'm being an ungrateful jackass." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted at him.

He couldn't resist that pout but he tried, he really, really tried. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and then pulled back. "Your forgiven but if you don't mind would you like to explain the sudden jackassedness?" He asked and she furrowed her brows. "It's stupid, just forget about it ok?" She asked sweetly. "Oh no sweetheart, I don't think so, you can't just be all mad like that for no reason so tell me why Jude." Jude made a face and then sighed "Fine, but I told you it was stupid, I wanted us to go back to the room" She stated with her head down. Tommy was great at a lot of things, producing, singing, kissing, figuring out girls even Jude was not one of them. "Ok I'm sorry I guess I should have taken you to the room, are you not feeling well?" He asked confused. Jude just let out another loud breath. "No Quincy I mean I wanted US to go back to the room, you know to BED?" She said and blushed immediately. Tommy grinned at her and then walked away.

"Um… ok our sex can't be that bad to where you would just walk away at the thought of it so where you goin Quincy?" Jude said trying to figure out where the hell he was going.

"Hold on, and close your eyes, no complaining this time either Jude or I really will throw you over." Came Tommy's muffled voice from the trunk area of the car.

Jude had no other choice but to listen. About 2 minutes later she heard a lot of rustling around and a few grunts and then she caught the distinct smell of vanilla. She felt Tommy's arms wrap around her from behind and his hands close over her eyes. "What gives? I wasn't peaking, swear." She said with a small pout. Tommy just laughed as he turned her around in the opposite direction. "You know what else is really great about this place other than the view?" He asked quizzically. Jude just shrugged. He took his hands off of her eyes and continued. "Total and complete seclusion." He stated with a mischievous grin as she took in her surroundings. Her heart melted. He'd lain out a big blanket with rose petals covering it and lit 2 candles. There was a bottle of champagne on the ground next to the blanket in a champagne bucket and another blanket folded up on top of the other blanket. It was beautiful, romantic, and just like Tommy.

"Oh I really am an asshole aren't I?" Jude asked quietly taking in the beautifully romantic scene Tommy had set up.

"Yeah but so am I, guess that's why we go so good together Quincy." Tommy stated as he pulled her towards the blankets.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry I haven't been posting alot lately. I have school/work/homework/personal stuff going on and i'm just kind of overwhelmed. Here is the SMUT chapter lol Hope you like it. Let me know what you thouight ok?**

**Adrienne**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Tommy gently pushed Jude down on to the blanket and walked over to the car again, he pulled out a pillow from the backseat and put it beneath her head. Jude smiled at him and pulled him down on top of her. She laughed along with him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much it hurts Tommy." She stated as she kissed him on the mouth.

Tommy smiled at her and ran his hands up and down her arms. "I sound so cheesy right now but I bet I love you more." He said and she sighed and leaned into him. "You were in a 90's boy band babe, you passed cheesy a long time ago." She said softly. He just grinned, god he loved her.

Jude laid all the way down and pulled Tommy towards her. He leaned down and began to kiss a small trail along the curve of her neck and Jude moaned a little as he bit down softly on the skin right below her jawline. Taking that as a sign of pleasure Tommy continued his way down to the straps of her dress and gently eased them from her shoulders one by one. When the light shown off of her milky white breasts in the moonlight and he realized she hadn't worn a bra, he made a mental note to thank whoever invented slinky dresses. His mouth found her left breast first making Jude arch up as his tongue gently teased her taut nipple. Hearing her gasp of pleasure as his hand took hold of her right breast as he worked the other with his tongue, Tommy felt his pants begin to feel tighter.

Jude had managed to undue his jacket and slip it off before Tommy had even noticed and was quickly trying to remove his shirt as well. He sat back and discarded his shirt as fast as possible wanting to get back to the task at hand as quick as he could. He took her right breast in his mouth this time, suckling harder than he had the first time and made a light buzzing noise as he did, the vibrations causing a quick jolt of pleasure to stream through Jude's body. Wanting to busy her hands Jude sat up and pulled Tommy in for a searing kiss. Her tongue asked for entrance and Tommy teased her with his own tongue before he granted it. She ran her hands up and down his bronzed chest and moved her hot wet kisses to his neck as she worked her hands up and down his stomach moving down towards the fly of his pants. Tommy jumped back quickly and Jude looked up in annoyance and confusion. Tommy just smiled. "Not tonight baby, it's all about you." Was all he said as he laid her back down and started back where he'd left off.

He started slipping the dress the rest of the way down her body, making sure to run his hand over every inch of uncovered skin as he licked and kissed his way down to the area right above where her panties should have started. Just the fact that she'd been completely naked underneath her dress shot his excitement through the roof. "You could have mentioned the no underwear at dinner Jude." Was his husky remark as Jude just smiled. "I could have, but then the discovery wouldn't have been as fun now would it." She said as he blew warm air over her most sensitive spot. Her quick intake of breath told him she hadn't been expecting it and made it that much better. "Your right, surprises are always better." He stated cockily as his mouth still hovered right above her core.

Tommy used his hands to gently work the outside of her as Jude arched up into his hand. Tommy gently slipped one finger into her and continued to blow on her as Jude moaned and threw her head back in ecstasy. "More Tommy, I need more." Was her breathy response as Tommy continued to work her sensitive spot, slipping another finger into her and pumping it in and out at a faster and faster pace. Jude was throbbing and throwing her body against Tommy's hand eager for release. Tommy just continued on as he was and then when she least expected it his tongue joined his hand and Jude's breath sobbed out as she sought her release. "Please, Tommy god." She moaned out as she felt herself reach the first peak. The orgasm shot through her and she felt it in her toes. She felt herself slump down on the blanket out of breath from her first orgasm and still felt Tommy's hand and mouth on her. Her senses were still sensitive from her first orgasm and every little move of his hand and mouth lifted her up again. Jude moaned again "Too much Tommy, I need you, please." She said as he finally pulled back satisfied that she'd gotten as much as he could give.

The second he sat back Jude sat up and pulled his pants down not even unbuckling them first. She pulled his boxers down next and took in the sight of him. He was hard, and long and Jude couldn't wait anymore. Tommy pushed her back on the blanket and kissed her hard on the mouth, teasing her with his tongue and massaging her own. He reached a hand down and began to gently work her pink nipple as Jude groaned. Without her expecting it he slammed into her and he heard Jude's quick groan of pleasure and surprise. He started to pump in and out of her a little fast and felt Jude's hands dig into his back as he picked up speed. "Harder, please baby." Jude managed to get out in between pants. Tommy complied pulling himself almost completely out of her and then slamming himself back in, he could hear Jude's soft strangled noises as he felt himself on the verge. "Tell me you love me Jude, tell me you want me." He breathed out into her ear. "I want you Tommy, only you, I love you." She sobbed out as he reached a hand down and began to massage her clit as she moaned louder. Moments later they each found their release and as Jude's muscles contracted around Tommy he groaned loudly as Jude felt him fill her with his warmness.

Collapsing on top of Jude Tommy sighed loudly and reached down to grab the blanket that was next to him. He unfolded it and covered himself and Jude with it. He looked down at his sleepy wife and grinned. "So you still want to go back to the hotel room?" He asked with a smile as she just mumbled "Nope, never again." And he laughed. He quickly flipped them over so that Jude was on top of him and he was on the bottom. Jude laid down on his and smiled again. This time knowing she had the upper hand. She moved her face down and bit him softly on the side of his neck and she could feel him hardening inside of her. "Yeah, it's going to be awhile before we make it back to the hotel." Jude said with a cocky grin and Tommy laughed. "Oh yeah."


	46. Chapter 46

**So I just want to thank you all of you for your support through this horrible thing that happened. I honestly felt like my life was over and not worth living. I had suicidal thoughts because I felt like i was a failure, that I didn't deserve to live because I felt guilty for the death of my baby. I now know that it wasn't necesarily my fault, life happens, bad things happen and i'm not the only one to blame. I need some time to sort out my life and priorities. I'm happy to say that i'm feeling a bit better, I don't cry myself to sleep at night anymore, I don't really sleep much anymore though either. I have been writing my ass off but it's mostly been poetry. I decided to try and get myself started on my fics again though because I want to finish these fics. Anyways thank you for being here and waiting and being patient. I really appreciate it of you. Here is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. Love,  
Adrienne**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"2 glorious weeks without a phone call from that freak and now this?" Jude screeched at Tommy as they slowly took in the damage to their house. Everything in the house that had belonged to Tommy was now ripped apart or broken in some way. The lamps were turned over, huge gashes were sliced into the once pristine couches. Jude had her hand over her mouth taking in the horrible scene before her. Their home, it was their first day as their home and it was ruined. It broke her heart. "Why is he doing this Tommy? Why?" She questioned with tears swimming in her eyes.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." Tommy stated quietly with his jaw firmly set. He thanked god that he'd been the one who found the picture on the bathroom mirror. The picture of Jude and Tommy on her 16th birthday, the picture that had his head cut out and another man's blurry undistinguished picture in the place where Tommy's had once been.

* * *

"Well that's the last of the trash." Jude said proudly as they threw out the last of the wreckage that they'd discovered hours before upon their arrival home. It had been a wonderful 2 weeks in Las Vegas with two of her best friends but it felt good to be home, even with all the bad that they'd discovered there. She'd had numerous phone calls through out the day asking what was going on and if it was true that her and Tommy had gotten married in Las Vegas. Darius was understandably upset that they had ran off and hadn't told him or anyone for that matter but told her that all was forgiven if they'd do a press conference and come to dinner with him and Jessie after. 

Mason and the SME boys were due home any day now, Sadie was actually coming in for a visit tomorrow and she hadn't realized how much she actually missed them until they were on a tour without her and her sister had went off to college. It had been a long few months and she was just happy that it seemed like things were finally starting to get back to normal. Well as normal as possible now that she was a married woman. The thought made her grin involuntarily. She had married Tommy Quincy, little Tommy Q. Millions of girls all over the world hated her right now and she couldn't have been happier.

"Babe, hasn't anyone ever told you not to wear white after labor day?" Came a voice from the doorway as Jude hurriedly swung the door open thinking it was the delivery guy with their pizza. "Mason!" Jude screamed and launched herself into her best friends arms. Mason stumbled a bit as he laughed and held onto Jude. "I guess I was missed." He stated with a grin and he walked into the house with Jude still attached to him. It was good to be home.

"You have no idea how missed you were." Jude stated grinning wildly. She had finally released her friend and was now talking animatedly to him about her wedding and honeymoon and how much she wished he'd been there. She looked sad for a moment and Mason caught the look. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy you married Tommy?" He asked confused. Jude just laughed, "Of course I'm happy I married Tommy, I've wanted it since I was 15, it's just that I always thought I'd have this big beautiful wedding, Sadie as my maid of honor, you and kat as my brides maids, Kwest as the best man, Jamie as a groomsmen, my dad giving me away, everything just happened different than I thought it would." She said with a small sad look.

"Hun, you can have another wedding if you want you know, Tom adores you and I have a feeling he'd marry you all over again if it meant another honeymoon." Mason stated with a conspirators smirk as he mock fanned himself as though hot and bothered. Jude laughed and threw her arms around his neck again. "God I miss you, you little fairy."

"Ms. Harrison is it true that you and Tom Quincy formerly of Boyz Attack married in Las Vegas?" A reporter asked as she jumped up and down waiving her hand in the air. "Yes, Tommy and I were married a little over 2 weeks ago." Jude stated as she held Tommy's hand a later that night at the press conference. She was really nervous about being in public like this because she never knew when the stalker could show up. The police had said to stay with a person at all times, preferably male and her husband. She was so scared, it was a horrible way to live but she was unbelievably happy to have Tommy.

* * *

"Do you and Tom plan on having children?" "Where do you plan on making your home?" "How long has the affair been going on?" The reporters all shouted out at one time. Jude took a deep breath and tried to answer all the questions she could. "We have not discussed children at this time but if we did we hope to keep that a private matter at the moment. We will be making our permanent home here in Toronto. This "affair" as you call it wasn't an affair at all. We've been dating for awhile now but not before I was 18 and not while he was my producer." Jude stated professionally. Her Tommy had discussed it before and decided to tell people they'd been dating before the wedding so that no one thought they were making a mistake. "Is it true that you have a stalker?" "Who do you think it could be?" "Have they made any threats or attacks?"  
Jude's face paled at the mention of her stalker. "I um.. yes I have a stalker." She managed to mumble out. 

"I'm sorry ladies and gentleman were going to have to wrap this up." Darius said as he joined them on the stage and wrapped an arm around each shoulder. He had noticed Jude faltering and decided to save her. Just as Jude was about to exit the stage she noticed a man in all black towards the back of the room. Something about him made her stop and stare. Goosebumps traveled along her skin and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up straight. Something wasn't right.

Jude stopped and squeezed Tommy's hand hard and he looked at her concerned for a moment when he finally realized what she was looking at. The man mouthed the words "Your mine" before he blew her a kiss and turned around and bolted through the back doors. Tommy rushed through the crowd with Jude screaming at him to stop. She saw Tommy make it out the last set of doors before he disappeared from her sight and all she heard was the squealing of breaks and the loud crash of metal hitting metal.


End file.
